Frayed Memories
by Namwen20
Summary: A female Light gets amnesia from a bump on the head. Her friend L finds her and takes her home where she belongs. But when Light develops feelings for L, will living together be total Hell? Or total Horny Heaven? LxLight Genderswitch. Romantic Comedy!
1. You Found Me

**This is a story I just randomly thought of in the middle of rereading one of my other stories. I just had to put it on paper. So here it is, is it any good?**

**BTW, I'm making all the chapter titles based off of The Fray's songs. Nice little challenge, don't you think? Also, it goes with the story's titles 'Frayed Memories'!**

**I don't own The Fray or their songs! And I don't own Death Note or it's characters.**

**Light's a chick (big surprise, I know).**

**Oh and my BFF Taylor helped a lot over the phone and via text message with the ideas for this story. Thank her by reading her story! She's JiffyPeanutButterGirl on here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**You Found Me**

I don't know how I got here, or who I am, or why I'm here. I just know that I'm a Japanese woman in a Catholic church, it was oblivious from the wooden cross in the front, symbolizing something about Jesus Christ. I thought that was pretty screwed up; I knew what a Catholic church was, and who Jesus was, but I didn't know who I was? ….That doesn't make sense….. I'm so confused. My head hurts…

The church was empty. It was actually really small and compact. There were only seven wooden pews on each side…. Great. I knew how to count, but I didn't know why I'm here. What's going on?

I looked around and took in my surroundings. The church was small, the walls were wood. The back wall where the cross was was painted a soft cream color. I knew what colors were, but not a clue about how I got here in the first place. The carpet below my boot-covered feet was a Springy and light shade of green. There were red spots by my feet.

Now that I was paying attention to what I was wearing, I noticed that I had flat-footed brown leather boots with gold buckles by my ankles and knees, oversized baggy jeans which were loose around my hips and somehow tucked into my boots, and a plain long-sleeved white shirt. None of these clothes seem familiar.

I picked my hurting head from looking at myself. There was a man at the alter. He was dressed in all black clothing, looking at me from behind the podium. He was a balding man, with big glasses and a white rosary around his neck. I spoke to him. "Do you know me?"

"No," he shook his head, "should I?"

"I don't know," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Ugh, mam…." he said, pointing at me. "You're bleeding."

I looked back up at him. "Huh?" He pointed to his own head. I checked my forehead. It was wet on my head by my hairline. I pulled my finger back to look at it. It was red. I was bleeding.

I was somewhat embarrassed because of that. "Do I know you?"

"You might," he said. "I'm Father James. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Ring….a bell?" I wondered, picturing the name 'Father James' being used as a hammer to ring a big bell in a bell tower. That doesn't make sense. That's not possible…. I didn't feel comfortable or wanted in that church anymore. I turned and started walking out the door. "I have to go," I lied. I opened the door and walked out.

When I stepped outside, I was bombarded with a freezing cold breeze attacking my hands and face. There were these little flakes falling from…Up…wherever or whatever Up was. I was freezing. The thin material of the shirt I had on wasn't enough to keep me warm. I shivered. I didn't like cold. I started walking down the sidewalk, wondering where I was.

There were rows of buildings on either side of the sidewalks, and in between the sidewalks were roads. Black slush was on the edges of the roads. Whenever a car would roll by, the road made a wet sound against the tires. The building on the other side of the sidewalks had signs on them.

The characters and words were not familiar to me. I did not understand what they said. There were other people on the sidewalks, too. They looked at me funny, did I look strange? Could they see the blood? I hope not.

They all had heavy coats on, and I was dressed for early fall weather, not freezing winter weather. My teeth chattered, I felt ready to cry. I held my shoulders, trying to stay warm. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Where was I supposed to go? I buried my face in my hands and started crying. I was scared about the future and worried about what I was supposed to do…

"LIGHT-CHAN!" My ears perked up. Chan? Chan is a Japanese ending used for people younger than you. I decided to look up at who said that. A tall and skinny man with pale skin and black hair was jogging towards me. He was wearing black boots, baggy jeans like mine, and a white coat. He carried another coat in his hand. The coat was red. I backed away slowly as he approached me closer. I was afraid. "I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere for you. Thank God you're safe!" he smiled, then he must've noticed that I was afraid. "Huh? Light? What's wrong? Were you crying?"

I blinked from the realization. This man knew my name. Maybe he knew more about me! I stepped closer to him and grabbed the front of his coat. "Is that my name? Light? How do you know me? Who are you? Maybe I remember you!" He pulled the red coat over my body. I felt grateful for the warmth it brought me.

He seemed shocked. "O-Of course that's your name. You're Light Yagami. Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "My alias is Ryuuzaki, my real name is L. I know you because I used to help with police work alongside your father. And you would come into the office and help with cases too." I felt the blood run down between my eye and nose as I thought of my name. Light Yagami. He noticed the blood. "Light-chan, you're bleeding! Did someone hurt you!" He grabbed my shoulders as he looked worried.

My eyes went wide again, "I don't know. Maybe," I said honestly. "I don't remember."

He grabbed my hand and started walking us both. "Come on, now. We'll go home and have Watari tend to your injuries."

I stopped us. "Who?"

He kept us going. He gently squeezed my hand. "Watari. He's my caretaker and father figure."

"Is Watari a friend of mine, too?" I asked.

"Of course, he loves and cares about you very much…. Gosh, you really don't remember _anything_, do you?" L looked sad.

"I didn't even know my name until you told me," I admitted.

"It must have been that hit on the head that messed with your memory," he explained. "I'm just happy that I'm the one who found you, and not some pervert." I was confused at the last word.

"Per…vert?" I pronounced.

L looked kind of weird and said more monotone than before, "Please don't make me explain that word to you."

"Well, okay… Hey, I'm happy that you found me, too." I smiled, glad that I was where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! I know it's short, but who cares? You'll all get over it someday! XD Just kidding! Hope you like this! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! :D<strong>


	2. Look After You

**I first just want to thank ErikaFurudo13 for reviewing so much! You're amazing and you know it! XD**

**Alright, this is chapter 2. You guys ready for it? I love amnesia Light! Again, all of the chapter titles are also titles of songs by "The Fray". I don't own Death Note or The Fray.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Look After You**

L led me to his house. It was a nice house. It was a white house with red shutters on the windows and a red front door. The house also had what looked like three floors. Maybe just two. I couldn't tell. The front yard was like all the other houses' front yards. A driveway on one side, a mailbox at the side of the road, and I told L about another observation I made about the space in front of his house. "The little flakes from Up seemed to have formed a giant white mass in your front yard," I pointed with my free hand. My other hand was still wrapped in his. It was still cold, though.

L smiled at me, "It's like you're five years old and have no clue about the world…" He walked me closer to the white mass and dug underneath it. There were some green spikes sticking out. "This is called grass," he said.

"...Grrraaass…." I repeated slowly.

"Good," he praised me. I smiled brightly. Then he scooped the white object in his bare hand. He put his hand closer to my face. "This is snow. You can eat this if you want, but it doesn't really have much taste."

I looked at it for a moment with big, curious eyes. I stuck my tongue out and licked a bit of the snow out of his hand. It was cold. I remembered I didn't like cold. I didn't like to eat snow. "Eww…" I said.

"Yeah," he said, "it's not always good. But just remember this: never eat yellow snow."

"Okay," I understood. I thought for a moment. "L, can I eat grass?"

L scratched his head. His hand seemed to get lost in his wild hair. "I can't imagine that it would taste very good."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. My eyebrows furrowed. "If it tastes anything like snow, I'm not eating it."

L laughed. He had a nice-sounding laugh. At that moment I thought that he should laugh all the time. "Oh, I almost forgot." L then pointed towards Up. I looked to the Up and heard L tell me, "Up there isn't called 'Up'. That's the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yes," he said, then drug me inside. I was still so fascinated with the sky. I couldn't keep my eyes off it. "It's much more interesting to look at when it's nighttime and there aren't any clouds in the sky." He opened the door and pulled me in his house.

My fascination switched from the sky to the inside of L's house. I didn't remember ever being in a house before. I liked L's house. L said he would show me around later. He said he got distracted when he was telling me about snow, grass, and the sky. He quickly took off his jacket and boots, and helped me pull mine off too. We were now matching with the white shirts and jeans. L didn't let go of my hand as he led me upstairs. I liked him holding onto my hand.

He said he was taking me to Watari. I was excited to meet Watari. What was he like? I wondered about him. Did he have a nice-sounding laugh like L did? L took me through a hallway and opened one of the closed doors.

The room had shelves stacked with books on them. L hurried us both passed the long shelves of books. In the corner of the room, an old man was sitting at a table reading a book.

The old man had droopy blue eyes behind his spectacles. He had a thick white mustache to match his white hair. He was dressed in a nice suit. We walked closer to him, and L sat me down in a chair across from the man. He didn't seem to notice me until I sat down. His book must've been exciting. When he looked up at me, he seemed worried. L stood behind me, his hands now on my shoulders. The old man was really worried about me. He lifted my brown bangs and looked at my cut, "Miss Light, what on earth happened to you?"

"I don't remember," I explained again. "….I'm sorry, but I'm only asking this so I don't make a mistake later; you're Watari, right?"

The old man looked at me, eyes wide. He whispered incredulously, "Yes, I'm Watari." Then his gaze turned up towards L. "She doesn't remember?"

L shook his head. "I think she might have slipped on some ice and hit her head when she was running outside. When I found her she didn't even know what her name was and she didn't recognize me."

Watari got up and unlatched an orange box from the wall. He cooed, "Poor thing." He sat back down and smiled at me. "I'm just glad that L found you and not someone bad." He set the box down on the brown wooden table. It was a big, orange plastic box.

"Like…some pervert?" Watari made a face at me, then looked at L and chuckled. L mumbled something to himself that I didn't quite hear.

Watari opened the orange box; there were a lot of neat-looking things inside it. I wondered what they were all for. He picked up a little box, opened it, and took out a little packet of… I don't know what they were. "L, could you hold her hair out of the way, please?"

L did as he was told, lifting my bangs back away from my cut. His other hand patted my shoulder a few time, "You're going to be just fine, Light. I promise."

Watari spoke, a white square piece of…something…in his hand, "Okay, Miss Light, this is an alcohol wipe. It'll sting and might burn a little once I put it by your injury, but it'll clean it up and get rid of all the germs." When he started to clean my head, I flinched and tried sinking into my chair from the stinging by my hairline.

I wondered, "L? What are germs?" L seemed to know everything I didn't know. He was good at answering my questions.

L answered while Watari continued cleaning the blood between my eye and nose, "Germs are very small cells that are always in dirty places and wherever dirt is. So stay away from dirt, okay?"

"Oh, okay." I watched Watari put the box of alcohol wipes back in the big orange box. He grabbed another box and took out a tiny slip of…paper?

"This is a band-aid. I'm going to stick this onto your cut, and you cannot take this off until I say it's okay or L says it's okay. Understand?" I smiled and nodded. Watari took the large square band-aid out of the paper and stuck it on my head. I smiled, but now my head felt funny. _'Maybe that's just what band-aids do,'_ I though. My eyes closed and my head fell forward.

I had passed out.

_I stood with clouds all around me in separate clumps. I felt like I was in a long and narrow hallway. My only option, I felt, was to go forward and see who or what was there waiting for me. I heard L's voice. "Light-chan!" he called, sounding very happy. I was happy to hear his happy voice. He laughed, I was happy to hear his wonderful laugh._

_I walked around looking for him when I noticed that I was dressed in L's white shirt and big jeans. I thought of him and continued looking for him. I squinted my eyes through the foggy blurs and I found him! He stood there with his arm stretched towards me, something shiny in his hand, pointed right at me, a look on his face that I'd never seen before; a look of anger and sinister hate in those black eyes of his. He was scary. "L?" I asked._

"_Goodbye, Light. Or as you're used to saying…sayounara." There was a loud bang. I was in pain. My heart hurt. I felt it stop. I couldn't breath. I fell. What happened to me?_

_L threw down what he'd held in his hand. It landed with a few clangs. It was a shiny silver object. But I'd seen one before….perhaps more than once. Yes, definitely more than once. It was an object that I could connect with someone close to me, as if I'd seen then with one before. Someone close to me…it wasn't Watari or L, I sure of that…. Oh my God.. I remember what that thing is… It's a gun. I don't remember much about them, but I knew this: guns made people never wake up. L hurt me!_

_No… no, why? Why would he do that to me! No! L's not a bad person! He's a good man! He's my friend! He's the one who found me! He's my friend! No! L wouldn't do this to me! I'm his friend! He cares about me! NO! Quit it! L wouldn't hurt me! __**NOOO!**_

"NOOO!... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! Stop it! I'm not hurt! NO!"

"Light-chan! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

"NOO! No! Stop it! You're lying! I'm not!"

"A dream is a visual message that your brain sends to your eyes while you're asleep! They don't ever mean anything and they're not real! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. The first things I saw were L's grey eyes and pointy nose. It took being that close to notice how dark the bags under his eyes really were. I instantly clung to him and hugged him, so glad to have the old L back. He held me too, rubbing my back with one hand and feeling my hair with the other. It was comforting.

I whimpered in his shoulder, I fisted the shirt material on his back. "What happened in your dream?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't! How could I? He'd hurt me so bad that I couldn't move in my dream. "Please don't ever hurt me…" I whispered.

"Light-chan! I would never even _think_ about hurting you! You're too precious to me, especially now since you're more vulnerable and clueless about everything…." He thought for a moment as he looked at me straight in the eyes, his one hand still playing with my hair, "Did I hurt you in your dream?"

I felt my eyes water and a few tears spilled over. "You hurt my with a gun and I couldn't breath or wake up." Just admitting it and talking about it made it worse.

L petted my hair and pulled me back into our hug. He held me tighter than before, like he was protecting me. "I would never do something like that to you. I promise…. Okay?" I nodded, my cheek against his soft shirt. He pulled us out of our hug again and smiled at me. "I promise that you don't have to be afraid." L softly wiped away my tears, "Now go back to sleep." L started to get up from where he sat on the edge of the bed and started walking away. I didn't want him to go.

I reached my hand out and grabbed his shirt again. "Wait." He looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"I feel alone…and I'm scared… Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

L's face went red for moment and his eyes got bigger, then they were back to normal. He smiled, and I forgot about the red face, "Yeah, sure. Come on, Light." He took my hand and pulled me up, holding my hand as he led the way to his room.

We crossed the hallway and entered L's bedroom, and L told me, "Get in bed, Light. Go back to sleep." He then went and sat beside me on the bed and read a book. He kept his lamp on. He had the blanket over his jeans as he leaned back against the headboard. His legs were stretched out under the white blanket.

"Goodnight, L," said my tiny voice.

"Goodnight," he said back.

But I still felt scared and lonely. I felt like I needed to crawl up to him and hug him. I felt like doing that was only the natural thing to do. Somehow I knew that if I did that, I wouldn't be scared anymore. I looked at L. I moved my body closer to his side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his right leg, and I rested my head on his hip. He only looked at me. I loved how warm he suddenly got. I snuggled my head closer to his hips and said, "I don't know how I felt for you before, but I really like you now. What's it called…the way I'm feeling for you?"

"Friendship?" he guessed.

"Friendship….. We were good friends before I lost my memory, weren't we?"

"Yes…. You were and still are my first and only friend."

I smiled, then snuggled up to his leg, hugging it tighter. "I love you, L." His face got red again. I don't know why. I asked, "Why is your face red again?"

He couldn't get his words out, "Um…. N-no, it's nothing. Go to sleep."

"Okay…. Goodnight…. I love you." I fell asleep. I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Isn't that cute? Well, I have A LOT more ideas that WILL bring out some more fluffy scenes, and that should make for some happy fluff fans. Please REVIEW! <strong>


	3. Happiness

**This is going to be fluffy! You can thank my chick-friend JiffyPeanutButterGirl (Taylor) for that! I call her and she helps me with these ideas.**

**Check out her stories too! She'll give you a hug and an Oreo if you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Happiness**

On the second day at L's house, in the afternoon, L bundled me up in all these heavy winter clothes. He said he wanted to play in the snow today, but he didn't want me to get too cold. L told me he watched it snow outside while I was sleeping, so he dressed my in lots of layers to keep me warm.

Three pairs of fuzzy socks under my boots, two sweat shirts under my winter jacket, three pairs of sweat pants, a thick pair of mittens, two fuzzy scarves around my neck, and a light blue hat that looked like a rectangle with a blue ribbon and two pom-poms on the corners. He dressed me up like a doll, I was just standing there letting him dress me. He put on some heavier clothes too. He didn't look as bundled up as I did, and his hat didn't have any pom-poms.

We both walked outside and into the backyard. I tried walking, but it felt like I was waddling. It was hard to walk through the snow in lots of layers. I slipped on ice and fell on my butt. It didn't hurt. I pants I was wearing made it so it didn't hurt me. L laughed when I laughed and said, "That didn't hurt me!" I really love his laugh.

Then I stood up and looked at Up…wait…the _sky_, and I wondered why the snow wouldn't come down. And then something nudged the back of my head. I turned and saw L bent down towards the snow and cupping something in his hand and smiling. He looked at me and I was scared! Did he have the gun in his hand? "What's that in your hand!" I screamed, backing away from him.

"Light," he called to me in a happy voice, "it's just a snowball. It's not going to hurt you. I promise."

I slowly went closer to him, the snow crunching under my boots with each step I took. "Snowball?" I tilted my head. He then showed me how to make one, but I discovered that it's hard to make a snowball when wearing thick mittens. I looked at his and then at my own, and mine looked a little broken and pitiful. "L? What is know made of?"

"Very, very tiny flakes of ice that stick together. That's why it looks so big when it lands in the glass."

"Cool!" I smiled my snowball still in my hand.

"Aren't you going to throw that at me? It won't hurt me, it's actually really fun. I think you'll like having a snowball fight," he said.

"Snowball fight?" I asked.

"It's a fun battle where we throw snowballs at each other. Like I said, snowballs don't hurt, I promise," he assured me again.

I smiled, "Okay." And then I threw it at him. It broke apart and flew in all directions when it hit his face, and some of the flakes stayed on his face. I laughed so hard I had to hold my belly. But my laughter was cut short when a snowball from L hit my shoulder. I smiled and scooped up some snow then ran up to him with it in my hand. I chased him around the side of the house while I packed it tight in my hand and threw it at him. I smiled as he kept running away into the front yard. I grabbed some more snow into my hand and flung it at him without tightening it. But L crouched down just in time to miss it.

L and I wouldn't have laughed like we did, but the snow hit Watari in the face instead. He's apparently just come home from getting food. It was out dinner that he picked up. Watari said, "What am I going to do with you two?" as he shook his head. I was hungry, and so was L, and we were both cold, our cheeks pink. We decided to go inside with Watari.

While we both changed out of our heavier clothes upstairs, Watari was making something called 'hot chocolate' for up downstairs. When L was wearing only his jeans and white shirt, and I was only in his shirt and jeans too, we strolled downstairs to eat. I wondered what 'hot chocolate' was… Was it food? If it was, what did it taste like? I thought about it as L and I strolled down the stairs.

When L and I sat down and ate at the small round table, Watari brought over two cups with handles to us. "Careful, it's hot," he said.

"What is it?" I looked down into the cup. It was brown, and had some white swirling around on the top.

L laughed, "That's your hot chocolate, Light. Drink it, it's good. But be careful because it _is_ hot."

I lifted the cup by the handle and took a little sip. My eyes wandered as I decided if I liked it or not. But it was _delicious_! I smiled and said, "It's really good! I like it! It's so sweet!"

Watari chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, out of sight. L chuckled too. He looked entertained as he told me, "Light, before you lost your memories, you always said you hated sweet things."

I smiled after I took another big gulp of the hot liquid. I told as he took another bite of his cake from his silver fork, "Well, I guess I was lying when I said that." L smiled at my little joke, and that made me feel important.

After finishing dinner, L and I went to the living room to watch something called 'a Christmas movie'. I wondered outloud, "What's a Christmas movie?"

L answered as he took a little remote and pushed a button as he pointed it towards a big black rectangle, "It's a film that we can watch. And not just Christmas movies, all kinds of movies. I think you'll like movies." And just as he said that, sound came from the black box as it illuminated and pictures formed on it.

My jaw dropped and L laughed. I couldn't believe it! "Wow! That's amazing! You're amazing, L! How did you make the black box make people on it?" L laughed again, and explained to me how the remote did it for him. I looked at the remote in his hand and said, "You're amazing too!"

Once I got over the initial awe of how awesome television was, l found a Christmas movie that he wanted me to watch. He sat down on the couch and put a blanket over himself as he got comfy. I smiled and sat right next to him as the title came onto the television. I pulled the blanket over myself too, so now we were sharing!

The movie we watched was called 'A Christmas Story', and it followed this cute little blonde kid with big glasses named Ralphie. His dad was funny! He got this lamp that looked like a lady's leg! How silly! And Ralphie's mother dressed his brother, Randy, up in really heavy winter clothes. He couldn't even put his arms down! It was hilarious when they were running away from the mean kids, because it was played faster than real life! Their voices sounded funny! I giggled at those parts!

More than anything, Ralphie wanted a Red Ryder BB gun for Christmas, but everyone told him he would shoot his eye out! How horrible!

I loved how Ralphie narrated his own story as an adult; I thought it was so cute! Before his family went for a drive after his dad for the lamp, Adult Ralphie narrated, "Only one thing in the world could've dragged me away from the soft glow of electric sex in the window." L laughed at that, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. I didn't get it, but I didn't want to interrupt the movie, so I kept watching.

I laughed when of Ralphie's classmates stuck his tongue to the frozen flagpole. And L and I laughed when Ralphie's mother made him wash his mouth out after swearing.

Soon, the movie was over, and Ralphie held his BB gun while in bed. And just as the credits rolled, I fell asleep.

**L's POV:**

'_Today was a good day,'_ I thought as I carried Light up the stairs, her limp arms around my neck and her legs around my stomach. My shoulder was her makeshift pillow. I was now standing in the middle of the hallway, faced with a decision. Do I take Light to my bed and let her sleep there? Or do I take her to her own room and let her get used to sleeping alone?

I decided against the first thought, and turned left to her room. Using my not-very-well-known strength, I held her up with one arm and reached with my other to pull back the blankets on the neatly-made twin-sized bed. I held her head carefully as I eased it down onto the pillow, not wanting to wake her up. I heard a mumble arise from her throat as she curled up in a ball while I pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight," I told her.

In reply, she told me, "I love you, L." I only walked out of her room and into my own.

She said that yesterday, now today; I love you, L. I know I lied to her about feeling love and attraction when I told her she felt friendship towards me. But I can't change that.

'_Perhaps she is simply hallucinating and seeing me as an attractive man. Perhaps she is only confused and in a daze because of her hit to the head,'_ I thought.

I walked into my bathroom and looked at my mirrored reflection. _'Maybe I'm only making excuses… Maybe her feelings are genuine. But now she's more of a child than she was before….'_ My hand seemed to move on its own towards the glass. _'I really do like her, but do I love her? No…I am not able to love….or am I? Am I capable of loving somebody with my whole heart like she is?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Sad L scene! Kind of ironic that there's a sad scene in a chapter called 'Happiness', huh? I had to watch 'A Christmas Story' on YouTube to freshen my memory what that happened in that awesome movie.<strong>

**Any ways, I hope you liked it, and I hope you REVIEW! :D**


	4. She Is

**The beginning is L's POV. LONG chapter!**

**Rating goes to M because of this chapter because of suggestive sexual ideas... (just to be safe so PLEASE don't hurt me...(but I just Haterz gon' Hate) ... :/**

**You are all going to LOVE this chapter. But even of you don't, I can almost guarantee you'll laugh at some point. And, yes, L is probably really OOC in this story, but…..too bad.**

**And a HUGE thank you to Jedi of the Sea for reviewing EVERY chapter of this story so far. Thanks for the constructive thoughts and ideas. You're awesome! I LOVE you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**She Is**

The next morning, around 9:30AM, I was reading the world news on my laptop. It was then that a knock came at the door. I said, "Come in," and it was Light that opened the door. She smiled and said, "Ohayou, Eru. Otearai wa doko desu ka?" **(1)** For a moment I only stared at her before pointing towards the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. She smiled and said, "Arigatou," **(2)** then went inside, closing the door behind her.

When she came back in, I asked in my native language, "Light, how to you know Japanese?"

She responded in English too, "I don't know," she said as she sagged her shoulders, "I just remembered it this morning." She thought for a moment. I wondered what kinds of thoughts went on his her head now. "Well, even if I don't know how I remember, I still remember that I'm Japanese. Was that my first language?"

"Yes," I said. "You were born in Japan and lived there for the first seventeen yours of you life."

"Where do I live now?" she asked. My jaw dropped a little. I couldn't believe she'd forgotten so much.

"Light," I said, still not believing it, "….you live in England right now."

"Oh," she said, though I suspected that she still had no idea where she was. "Is England for away from Japan?"

This shocked me even more. "Yes, very far away. Let me show you." She sat down beside me on the bed as I pulled up a picture of the world map. I pointed to England, "We're here," then at Japan, "and your family in Japan live way over here."

"Wow," she said, "they're really far away."

"…" I didn't want to say anything.

"You said my family was in Japan?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Your mother, your father, and your little sister all live in Japan."

"Are they nice people?"

"Yes," I said. "They are _very_ nice people, and they love you very much. I'm sure they miss you."

"I wish I could meet them and spend time with them," Light said with a very sad face.

I wanted her to be happy again, like her usual amnesia self, so I said, "Well then I'll arrange for us to go to Japan sometime after Christmas."

She nodded and smiled again, "Okay."

**Light's POV:**

At lunch, Watari said to L that he should have me take a bath. I think I remembered baths. Well, I didn't remember how a bath worked, but I knew that you got clean and refreshed after a bath and that it had something to do with water and getting naked.

L agreed with Watari. He turned to me and said, "Light, please go take a bath."

"Okay!" I smiled, then scurried upstairs to the bathroom that was attached to the room I slept in. I stepped into the bathroom, not closing the door, and took off all my clothes, letting them fall to the floor. I was about to search the room to find a bath when I noticed the mirror. There were these cute pink little dots on my small chest bumps. I smiled at how cute they were, then looked down to see them in person. They were so cute! I turned, wondering if there was anything else so cute on my body. I remembered my butt when I saw it! It was cute too!

I knew my but was for sitting, but what were my chest bumps and pink dots for? Oh, I know! L has all the answers! I'll ask him! I grabbed my red bath towel, wrapped it around myself, and then walked to L's room. He was in there like always, but this time he was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up at me, so I dropped my towel so it was resting at my hips. L's big eyes got bigger and stayed like that for a long time. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything soon, so I asked him, pointing to the little bumps on my chest, "What are these things?"

L kept looking at them, but it seemed like he was trying not to. His eyes kept switching from my eyes to my chest. I was king of sad. Didn't he think they were cute too? I was sort of hoping he would like them too. He said, "…Ahh…Those..um..T-Those are your _breasts_, Light." He was talking funny.

That word made me remember them, "Oooohh, breasts! I thought that's what these were called, I just couldn't remember." I thought for a moment, then stepped closer to L. His book slipped from his hands and onto the floor. I only looked at it before I made another observation, this time it was about L. "Hey, how come you don't have breasts too?"

He coughed, "Um… Ugh..I don't have any because…" he looked at my chest again then into my eyes, "because…I'm a man, Light."

"Oh…." I looked up in thought for a moment, "so I have breasts because I'm a woman." Then I asked, "What are they for?"

L flinched for a second, his face as red as my towel now. He stuttered, "Oh! I…ahh…well….they're for…um…." Then he said quickly, "Having children!" Having children? How do you do that? I wanted to ask more questions, but L blurted out, "No more question, Light!" He suddenly covered his eyes with his hand, "Now go take a bath! And _cover_ yourself, for Pete's sake!"

Pete? "Who's Pete?" I asked, the towel was still at my hips.

"Light!" he shouted in a frenzy.

"Yes?" I answered calmly.

"_Cover yourself_!"

I was sad. "Why?" I leaned closer to L, "I think my breasts are cute. Don't you like them?" L looked at me through his fingers, his hand still in front of his face. I could now see that his big eyes had little grey rings around them. They were nice. They were pretty.

"Um…" L looked around the room, his eyes frantic. Why wouldn't he look at me? Wasn't I pretty? He said, "Y-yes, Light, I think your breasts are beautiful! Just put your towel back on."

I finally did what he said, "Okay." L picked up his book then looked up at me.

"You came in here naked just to ask me that?"

"No," I admitted, "I came in here because I forgot how to take a bath…. Can you show me how?"

"If you promise never to come in here again only wearing a towel, yes, I'll help you."

I smiled.

We went back to my bathroom, and L showed me how to plug the drain and set the water to a good temperature. Soon, the big bowl was filled with water, then L asked me if I wanted bubbles in my bath. "Heck yeah!" I told him. He laughed, then got a small bottle out of one of the cabinets. He opened it and put some of the blue liquid in the water. After a while, the big bowl was filled with bubbles! "Wow!" I said, the towel still around me. L sat on the floor by the bowl.

"Okay, Light," said L, now covering his eyes again, "you can take your towel off now. Get in the water."

I did as I was told, "Okay," letting go of my red towel and letting it fall to the black and white checkered tile floor. I stepped in the bowl, only my legs wet. "I'm in the bowl," I announced.

L opened his eyes only to let out a cry of surprise and completely turn his body around, still sitting on the floor. "Light! I meant for you to _sit_ in the tub!"

"What's a tub?" I asked.

"That thing you're standing in when you should be sitting in it!"

I laughed, "Oh! You mean the bowl! So it's really a tub." I sat down under the bubbles, only shoulders and above showing now. "I'm in like I'm supposed to be now…I think…"

L carefully peeked over his shoulder, then completely turned to face me. "Good, Light. I'm sorry I was so loud. You just surprised me…" L rolled up his sleeves.

"Why's that?" I asked as I cupped water in his hands and dumped it on my hair.

L's face got red, "Because you were naked…. Just so you know, people typically wear clothes most of the time. It's not considered a normal thing to go around naked anywhere anyone else can see you. Got it?" I nodded. That just scratched out my plan to go around the streets showing everyone my cute little breasts. I really wanted to do that, too. Oh well.

I was quiet for a while as L showed me this thing called shampoo. He told me he would shampoo my hair for me this one time, then I was on my own for the rest of my baths. He scruffled it in my hair, and my scalp felt nice where he touched it. I liked shampoo. It smelled good.

I asked L, "Do you miss anything about the old Light?" I was talking about before I lost my memories. I had no memories whatsoever of anyone or anything before the church.

L told me to close my eyes while he washed the bubbled from my hair. He said, "Sometimes I miss her. We talked about a lot of different things. You were very smart, and you still are. When I explain things to you, you remember them."

"What do you think of the new Light?"

I opened my eyes and L smiled at me, "I like her just as much as the old Light. The new Light makes me laugh. The old Light wasn't as funny as you." I smiled as he pointed to my nose, "This Light is much more curious than the last. She makes me smiled more than the old Light." He touched my nose, "And she's a lot sweeter too." I giggled.

"Thanks, L."

L nodded, then grabbed a weird-looking white puffy thing and put soap on it, and it bubbled up. Baths sure have lots of bubbles! "We have to wash all the dirt from your body with this. I'll scrub your arms and your back, but the rest is all yours. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I took my wet arms in his hand and rubbed the puffy thing on them. It covered me in bubbles! So cool! Then he had me turn around and he got my back too. Now my back was all bubbly, and it tickled. When I laughed and told L it tickled, he laughed. Some of the bubbles in the water thinned out.

"How old am I?"

"You're 23."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 25," he answered.

"Oh….. What's my family like?" I asked.

L smiled at me assuredly, "Well, your father is very protective of you and your sister. Your mother is very quiet and devoted to her family. And your sister is very bubbly and friendly. She really looks up to you because you took care of her when she was small, but now that you're so different, it's like you're her clueless little sister," L smiled.

"You and I aren't related?"

"No," L replied, "we are not family."

"Oh…" I thought for a moment. "Do people usually live with their families?"

"Yes, Light, they do," he said. "But under some special circumstances, you now live with me….. Why do you ask? Are you unhappy living here?" My eyes widened.

"No! I love being here with you and Watari!" I raised my voice to let him know I was serious. "Please believe that!"

"I'm sorry I misunderstood what you were saying, Light. I didn't mean for my assumptions to upset you."

"It's okay." I wondered why I was living here. I figured I might as well ask L. "Hey, L?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

I turned my head, "If you're not my family, then why do I live with you?"

L stopped scrubbing me. He avoided eye-contact with me as I turned around to face him. He looked around the room with his beautiful grey eyes, then looked at the floor. "You live here with me because we're friends. Friends sometimes move in together."

"Oh, I see…" Then he gave me the puffy thing, it was still bubbly, "What's this called?" I held it in my hand.

"A shower scrub," said L. He turned away, his back against the tub. "I'll be right here if you need anything, Light." Why didn't he look at me? I didn't ask, I just washed my body like he told me. First I washed my stomach. Then I washed my legs; I was happy I was flexible because I could just grab my legs and scrub them. Then the bottoms of my feet. It felt good to get clean and get the layer of nastiness off my body.

I looked up and saw the back of L. His sleeves were still rolled up on his arms. I moved closer to the edge, the water making little sounds. I reached my hand out of the hot water and touched L's shoulder, getting his shirt a little wet too.

I loved him so much.

He didn't say anything, just turned his head to look at me curiously. I gently took hold of the plain collar of his plain shirt and slowly slid it down his shoulder. I don't know how I knew how to do what I did, but I leaned my head closer to the pale white skin of his shoulder and pushed my moistened lips to it. I just stayed like that for a moment and closed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me.

Finally he was looking at me.

I pulled away.

…

I dried off after finishing my bath. L showed me how to pull the plug on the drain to let the water go down. He pulled his sleeves down, but his shoulder was still wet.

He showed me my closet. There were lots of clothes in it. "I figured you wouldn't want to wear my clothes all the time…so these are all yours. You brought some with you when you moved in, and your family sent some more over through the mail." I fished through them with curiosity and found a pair of jeans and a thick blue sweater. I put them on my bed. L told me, "You need underwear." Then he walked to a dresser and pointed to a drawer, "They're all in here. Make sure they match too."

"How do I know if they match?"

He walked towards the door, "Um… Probably color. White goes with white. Black goes with black. You'll understand. Oh, and you put the underwear on first."

I smiled," Okay, L!"

He almost closed the door, but his head was still in the room, "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything. If you need me, just call for me." He closed the door.

I let go of my red towel and let it fall to the floor. I walked to the drawer L pointed to and pulled it open. There were these cute panties and bras in there. I was surprised I remembered them. I picked a white set that had cute white lace on it. I pulled the panties on, and now I had to but the bra on…. But _how_?

I put the straps on my shoulders and tried to hook the back, but I just couldn't reach it! "L! Can you help me?"

**L's POV:**

I opened the door on the command of Light's plea, thinking she only needed help with figuring out how to put her sweater on the right way. What I saw caused me to another "issue" occur in my pants.

"Li-…_Light_?" My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates, and my face probably looked like a tomato. I wanted to scream into my pants to tell "Little L" (as I call it) to behave himself and quit being so damn horny!

Light was dressed only in beautiful white panties and her bra wasn't hooked in the back, so it wasn't covering her breasts. Her body's position wasn't helping Little L contain himself either, not at all. The sunlight coming in from the window paired with the cotton white lingerie made her look like an angel, straight from Heaven. For a moment, I imagined her with a golden halo above her head and a pair of white feather wings behind her.

She was twisted up, her one arm reaching up behind her head in a desperate attempt to try getting a hold of the hook. It made her stomach and torso stretch, making her look so much longer and more vulnerable. Little L was having a fun time down there, but I wasn't happy with him for making my brain think of doing inappropriate things to Light in her helpless state.

"I can't get my bra hooked in the back. Can you help me, please?" she asked.

Little L was sending bad thought patterns to my head, _'Yes I most certainly can help you, Light. I can help you take that __off__. Little L is such a bad name for me, you know. I should be called "Big and Long L" instead.'_ Then Little L decided to torture me more and mentally spoke to me. _'Oh man… L, wouldn't you just tear that up right against the wall? Imagine her face twisting up and contorting in pleasure and passion, her sexy legs wrapped around your hips and her hands pulling at your sex hair. She obviously wants you, so just give it to her. You know she wants it, why not be a good host to your house guest? At the very least, touch her… And, yes, I do mean touch her "there". Show her a good time. Show her what feels good.'_

I had a mental argument with Little L as I walked over to her and stood behind her. I replied to the inappropriate things Little L said, _'First off, we're not changing your name. Second, I'm not "tearing that up" against the wall!'_

'_Maybe on the floor?'_ Little L suggested as I hooked the bra for Light. _'Perhaps with her riding you? Just imagine her saying your name. She might even call you "Daddy" if you tell her to. And imagine seeing her tits bounce in time with—'_

'_No!'_ I mentally yelled back, _'I'm NOT having sex with Light! Period!'_

Little L suggested, _'Why not? Okay, look, just imagine it, L; you and Light naked in the bathtub—'_

'_Oh my __**God**__!'_

'_Let me finish, L! Just imagine going down on her underwater! Do you know how much fun that would be? She'd probably return the favor and blow me underwater too! Light's too nice not to return a favor like that!'_

I didn't say anything to Light as I made my exit from her room and went to my own bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I dropped my pants, then said, "Okay, Little L, say all that to me again."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! <strong>_**Someone's**_** Horny! But seriously, what straight guy wouldn't be horny after seeing that! If Male Light is considered "hot" by all the girls in Death Note, if he was a chick, he'd be a hot one! Makes sense!**

**Did you guys like how "Little L" was making real L horny? I was cracking up from laughter the WHOLE TIME! Should there be more of these little conversations?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know! ;D**

**Translation #1: "Good morning, L. Where is the bathroom?"**

**Translation #2: "Thank you."**


	5. Without Reason

**I LOVE writing this story! The beginning is L's POV! This is the first chapter that I've uploaded since high school. It's my first year. And I know what you're all thinking, **_**'NAMWEN'S ONLY A FRESHMAN!'**_** And my answer to that, ladies and gentlemen, is…Yes… I am only a freshman this year. Wish me luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Without Reason**

After taking care of Little L's demands in privacy, I went to see Light again. I made sure to tell him to behave himself before seeing her again. I found Light downstairs in the kitchen helping Watari make lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches. I saw that she was dressed in her own clothes again. She looked more feminine and more like Light, instead of a twin of mine while she was dressed in my baggy clothing.

She looked up at me from the stove. She had an apron on that…didn't seem all too appropriate. Light giggled and asked, "You like it? Watari picked it out for me! When he showed it to me, he told me it was really a gift for you, but that I had to wear it."

Little L tried to "make conversation", _'Hey, L—'_

'_SHUT IT!'_

I looked at the apron. It was pink with white ruffles around the edges and had a heart-shaped pocket with lace on the front. I faked a smiled and said, "It looks nice, Light." She smiled sweetly and turned away to work the stove, so I sent Watari a death glare while she couldn't see.

Soon, the grilled cheese sandwiches were done, so Light and I ate. She ate her sandwiches after taking off her apron while I had a couple donuts. Suddenly, Light asked, "L, what's Christmas?"

I looked up at her and said, "It's a Christmas holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Oh!" she seemed excited, "I remember him! He was on a cross in the church I was in!"

I furrowed my brows, "Light….when were you in a church?"

"Before you found me. That's the first thing I can remember."

"I see, so you know who Jesus is?"

"Yeah," she took another bite of her sandwich. "What do people do on Christmas?"

"They give gifts and spend time with people that they love," I told her.

Light's eyes widened and she hurried to swallow her food, "Oh! I love you! Are we going to spend time together on Christmas?"

I only looked at her for a moment before putting my donut on my plate. I told her, "Yes, we will be together on Christmas, but," her eyes seemed worried, "Light, you should stop telling me you love me." _'For my sake. I hate "dealing" with Little L more than I have to…'_ I took a guilty bite of my chocolate donut.

"Why? We're friends, aren't we?" Crap, I confused 'friendship' and 'more than friendship' in her head. This could hurt her… Damn it.

"That's just it, Light… We're _friends_." I explained, "I know I didn't teach you about this earlier; but…when people are just friends, they typically don't say they love each other. Friends spend time together and enjoy each others company because of their common interests, but I don't believe I love you, Light. I'm very sorry." I tried my best to be delicate with her.

"But I still love you. If it's not friendship I feel, then what is it? And why do I feel this way?" I felt so bad then. The face she made when she said that made it look like she was about to cry. I wanted to beat my head on the table for doing that.

"You're attracted to me in some way. Perhaps even you don't know why you're attracted to me, but it doesn't mask the fact that you are."

"Okay," she bowed her head. We were captured by silence.

I wanted to make her feel a little better. It felt so terrible to make her so miserable. Why did I tell her that? It's not like I was horribly _bothered_ by the fact that she said "I love you, L" a couple times. But at the same time, she had a right to know the difference between romantic love and friendship love. That's all I feel for her; friendship love, even thought Little L is lusting after her.

I looked at her plate, it was empty. Looking at my own plate revealed the same. To cheer her up, I asked, "Light, would you like to help Watari and me decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Christmas tree?"

…

After Light helped Watari and me decorate our fake tree, all three of us stepped back to take a look. The plain lights were done by Light, and Watari and I hung the delicate ornaments. The tree looked beautiful, it was just lacking one little thing.

"We just need the star on top," Watari pointed out.

Light looked up at him, "Why do we need a star on top?"

I smiled and said, "It's a Christmas tradition, Light. It symbolizes the bright star that led everyone to where Jesus was when he was born." I looked in the box of tree decorations for the gold star, and pulled it out when I found it.

Light asked, "Can I put it on the tree?" I was happy to see her excited again.

"Of course." But then I looked up at how high it was, "Uh… Do you think you can reach up there?"

She looked up, then said, "No," sadly. At least she was honest. She looked down and kicked at invisible dirt with her socked feet.

No! No more sad Light-chan! Light-chan must stay happy! I handed her the star, then crouch down and hugged her knees and lifted her straight up. My brunette friend smiled as she put the star on top, and I told her to plug it in on the light's wires. She smiled as she saw it light up a golden color. I set her down so she was short again. I petted her hair, "Good job, Light."

"It's so pretty!" she hugged my side, and Watari chuckled…

Perverted old fart…

**Light's POV:**

A few days after we decorated the Christmas tree, L told me, "Today is Christmas Eve. That's the day before Christmas."

On Christmas Eve evening, right before we were about to go to bed, Watari told L and me that we could open one gift each. Our gifts were hiding; they were under the Christmas tree. The elderly man said we could open the smallest present we had.

L took one out, "To L, From Light and Watari." It was a $25 gift card for a local bakery called The Old Bakery. L smiled a toothy smile at Watari and me. "Thank you," he said nicely.

"You're welcome," said Watari. Then the elderly man turned to me, "Okay, Light, it's your turn. Open your smallest present."

"Okay!" I found the smallest one that had my name on it and pulled it out from under the bright tree. It said, "To Light-chan, From Otou-san **(1)**," I tore at the wrapping paper. It revealed a small rectangular box with a lid. "What is it?" I was confused.

L and Watari both looked at each other and laughed. I never saw L smile to big. "Light," he said, "you have to take off the lid. Your present is inside."

"Oh!" I took off the lid and saw a pretty wristwatch inside. The clock had shiny silver hands inside. The chain looked like a braid of gold strands. It looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on why. Suddenly a thought came to me, and I just had to share with L and Watari. I looked up and told them, "My Otou-san is Soichiro Yagami, my Okaa-san is Sachiko Yagami, and my Imouto-san is Sayu Yagami." **(2)**

L asked me, "How do you know that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, then looked at the wristwatch in the box. "…This just made me remember."

Watari got up and said, "Well, kiddos, let's go to bed. Remember, the first one who wakes up has to wake up everyone else too."

I smiled.

**L's POV:**

I got in my bed, content with the good day I had and with the happiness I will experience on Christmas morning. I was nice and snug under the thick white blanket of my bed. My eyes drifted closed and stayed that way for a while until I heard a knock at the door. I turned on my lamp, "Come in."

It was Light. She had a worried face. Every time Light came in with a worried face, I was concerned that she was having her period and didn't know why she was bleeding there. I'd eventually have to explain that to her. It was inevitable. Wait, maybe she's already had it and told Watari about it… Perhaps... _Anyways_…

"L? she said in a tiny voice. "Would it be okay if I slept here tonight?" She was carrying her pillow.

I moved over and made room for my first friend. She smiled, turned off the lamp, and got under the covers too, laying her head on her own pillow.

"Goodnight…" I told her, looking right at her as she hugged me and buried her face in my chest. It was strange at first, but then I decided I liked it. Plus, it was Christmas Eve; I couldn't _not_ share the love.

"Goodnight, L."

I added as I closed my eyes and tightly wrapped my arms around her tiny body, hugging her impossibly closer, "Merry Christmas, Light."

"Merry Christmas," she sighed. We both drifted to sleep, happy in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 5, and I sincerely hope you liked it. It will be Christmas Day in the next chapter. I think you all will be laughing when you read about the presents. <strong>

**I know I say this all the frickin' time, but please REVIEW if you liked it.**

**For all the fans of the L and Little L conversations, I am almost positive there will be another one in the next chapter.**

**(1) Translation #1: Otou-san refers to someone's father.**

**(2) Translation #2: Okaa-san refers to someone's mother.**

**Translation #3: Imouto-san refers to someone's younger sister.**

**I know you probably could tell this already, but I wanted to make sure you all understood.**


	6. Little House

**Yay! Christmas! L's POV in the beginning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Little House**

I felt this extra weight resting on my hips. I was so groggy and still sleepy. It was too _early_ to wake up.

_Nudge_…

Just five more minutes!

"L…?" It was Light's voice. I opened my eyes and she was on top of me, straddling me. My eyes went wide as I realized something. It wasn't as if she was on top of the blanket and I was under it. She was straddling my boxers! And, dear, God, she was only wearing short pajama pants and a tank-top! Not cool, Light! Now _he's_ going to want to talk to me-!

'_Oh my GOD! L, she's fulfilling one of our fantasies! Riding! She's practically riding you right now! Do you know how much addictive pressure she's causing me to feel right now? I love this woman already!'_

'_Little L! That's not appropriate! It's a religious holiday today! Quit making me so damn horny!'_

'_Don't go around pointing fingers, buddy! It's technically not my fault! I didn't tell the sexy lady to sit on me! She did it herself! …Ugh, L, speaking if her…I think she's talking to you. See you later!'_

I didn't bother to say goodbye to such a traitor. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I looked up at Light. Little L was right, she was talking to me.

"L!" she smiled excitedly. She was right in my face too; her big and soft brown eyes were looking at me with pure joy inside them. "Wake up, L! It's Christmas today!" She bounced up and down excitedly, still on top of me. I bit my bottom lip to hold back any inappropriate noises that might have wanted to slip out, and my heart pounded in my chest. It seemed like all the air was being sucked out of my lungs and I couldn't breath. Oh boy, this was going to be a…_different_ Christmas, to say the least. Light stopped moving so much, thank God, and said, "I'm the first one up so I gotta wake everyone else up! We gotta give gifts and spend time with the people we love!"

I felt all the blood go to my face. And I stuttered out, "O-Okay, Light I-I'm awake…" For God's sake, why do I always stutter when I'm aroused! I seriously have to break that habit!

Light got off of me and we went downstairs. Watari was already waiting there. He smiled at me weird, then I remembered that I was only in my boxers. Perverted old fart. He could probably hear Light and me talking upstairs through the thin walls. I bet he thought something sexual was going on. Well, there was…in a way, but it was only one-sided. Light didn't feel anything sexual, only I did. Still… Perverted old man…

"Merry Christmas, Watari!" Light said excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Light," he ruffled her bed hair. "Did you sleep well?"

She pulled back and nodded. I only watched as I sat down on the floor. I noticed that Watari must have set up the presents so that my presents and Light's presents were separated. I sat by my pile. "Uh-huh! I slept in L's bed last night!" Light told him.

Watari smiled, "Did you, now? Wow! How kind of him to let you do that!" He then looked at me again, "Light, did you give L a hug and wish him a merry Christmas?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Well then, get to it!"

Light turned and bolted towards me faster than lightening. "Merry Christmas, L." While we hugged on the carpeted floor, Little L was being a pervert again. That was probably because Light was straddling me for the second time that day, even though I wasn't lying down this time. Her legs were on either side of my waist, and she sat on Little L again. He was happy, but Watari was around. He wasn't very verbal when the old pervert was in the same room.

"Okay, Light," Watari said, he voice making Light pull back, "open a present!"

"Alright!" She got off of me and went to her small pile of presents. She picked one up, said, "It says….'To Onee-san From Imouto-san'" unwrapped the paper, and threw it on the floor. Watari grabbed the torn papers and put them in a white trash bag he had. It was a small cardboard box. Light opened it and pulled out something wrapped in bubble-wrap. She unwrapped that and revealed a Christmas ornament. "Oh how sweet!" said Light. "It says 'World's Greatest Sister' on it! My Imouto-san is so nice to get this for me!" she smiled very brightly, giggling a little. I could only smiled too as she stood up and hung her first ornament on the tree.

She sat back down and looked at me, "Your turn!"

I smiled and picked up a present. "From Watari, To L," I read the tag outloud. I unwrapped it and revealed a gag gift 'L' poster with the Old English 'L' that symbolized my detective-self. I laughed at Watari and thanked him, then told Light, "Your turn, Light. Open another."

She laughed and picked up another tinier than the last, and read to Watari and me as we only watched, "To Light-chan, From Okaa-san." A present from her mother. Light unwrapped the box then opened it, and inside was a gold necklace, "Oh my goodness," Light covered her mouth with her hand. She took it out of the box, holding it by the gold chain.

Watari awed, "How nice!"

There was large, golden, heart-shaped locket dangling at the end of the gold chain. It really was beautiful. Light saw the latch at the side of the heart, and pried it open with her little fingers. But as soon as she opened it, she dropped it to the floor and gasped, "What's wrong?" I asked my friend.

"I broke it," her face was horrified.

I didn't laugh, I just scooted myself to where she was and picked up the locket, "It's supposed to open like that, Light. You're supposed to put pictures inside the two sides of the heart."

"Pictures of what?" she asked me, and Watari chuckled.

I turned to Watari, hissing, "Hush!" Then I turned back to Light, speaking nicely, "Most people put a picture of themselves on one side and then a picture of the person they love on the other side." I handed it back to her.

Light still looked upset though as she looked at it in her hand, "Is it okay if I put a picture of you in here even though you don't love me?"

I smiled and petted her hair, "Of course you can, you just can't show it to any strangers, okay?"

My friend smiled and agreed. "Now open your present! The last one is from me!" she looked her excited.

I scooted back to my place where my last present was. It was a rectangular box that was low to the floor. I unwrapped the paper and discarded it to the trash bag. I took the thin cardboard lid off of the box and saw… Oh. My! GOD! I had opened the box to find sky blue and cream-colored themed naughty but sexy lingerie, matching stockings, and a weird frilly headband. Oh, if Watari wasn't here, I could only _imagine_ the things that Little L would say about these. I held the corset with only my thumb and pointer finger as I lifted it from the box slowly. Looking at Light, I was that she was excited about it. Looking at Watari, well…he looked ready to die of laughter.

Light told me, "Watari said you might to save that for me for a special night… I wonder what he meant by that."

I looked back down into the box and saw a small bunch of mistletoe too. I sheepishly and slowly put it back in the box. By now, I was sure I was flushed in the face. I smiled hesitantly at Light and said, "Light-chan, why don't you go ahead and open your last present?" I just wanted the embarrassing attention off me.

**Light's POV:**

I smiled at L, and then picked up my last present. It was much bigger than the others. I told them what the tag said, "It says, 'To Light-chan, From L'." I smiled at my gift-giver, then began ripping at the paper. I did what L did before and threw the paper in the trash can too. It was a box that said inside it was a Toshiba laptop computer! I laughed in great bounds of joy, Wow! It's a computer like yours, L!" I set down the box and launched myself at L. When I landed in his lap, I hugged him close. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I heard Watari laugh behind me, so I just sat in L's lap.

…

Later that wonderful Christmas day, L let me put a picture of myself and him in my locket, and then he helped me put it on. I also wore my watch around my wrist. And every time I passed the room where the Christmas tree was, I looked at the bulb my Imouto-san got for me. I can't wait to meet my family.

I had the best Christmas ever in that little house in England.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh… I hate to be a grinch, but I hate Christmas. Now before you call me a bummer, allow me to explain. Last Christmas, my boxer dog, Sadie, dropped dead in my room from a heart attack! Christmas spirit, huh? Oh well, I guess Jesus just wanted my dog for Christmas (selfish if you ask me).<strong>

**Anyways, what did you think? REVIEW? Please?**


	7. All At Once

**OMG! I love writing stories where Light is Light and not Kira! I LOVE IT! Light's POV on the beginning. I don't own Death Note, Hershey's Chocolate, or Google…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**All At Once**

Loving my favorite Christmas present, I started researching on my new Toshiba computer that I got from L. I'd been thinking about L a lot, and I thought about the small problem I was faced with; I loved L, but he didn't love me.

As I sat on my unmade bed, I went on a search engine called Google and entered 'how to make him fall in love with me' into the search box, then hit faster. I clicked on the first match.

It was an article with a pink background, and there were picture of men and women hugging. I read the article.

_So, like, you want him to fall for you! Rad! Just follow these simple steps._

_First – We're going to flirt!_

_All you have to do, honey, is go up to him and ask him for some spare change. He'll get up from what he's going, and when he does, reach your hand in his pocket and mess around with his package. Make him feel real good. And to put the icing on the cake, look right in his eyes and say, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" That'll knock his socks off!_

I thought, _'That seems like good idea!... But, what do they mean by 'package'? Oh well, I'll just reach by the zipper on his jeans!'_ I got up, leaving my laptop on my bed, and walked across the hallway to L's room…

**L's POV:**

I was working on a small case that the French police, for some reason, couldn't figure out to save their lives. I was currently typing a report to them, explaining to them who the culprit was. Idiots. But at least I had my ice cream to keep me happy.

"L?" I heard Light's behind me. I turned in my swivel chair to see her in my doorway. My dear friend was dressed in jeans and a Hershey's graphic T-shirt…. _'Wait, why do I always notice what's she's wearing?'_

"What's wrong, Light?" I sat in my crouch.

"I need change," she stepped much closer. "Do you have some?"

I stood up and was about to reach in my pocket for some change for her, but Light reached her own hand inside. _'DUDE! L!'_ It was Little L… Not again! _C'mon,_ Light! _Really!_

She reached inside and started to feel Little L. I couldn't believe it! The only thing between her hand and Little L was the fabric of my boxers and the very thin fabric from the inside of my pocket. I nearly lost all ability to stand right then and there. How the HELL did she know how to do this! How did she know how to please a man like this?

'_L, I know I've said this before, and I'll say it again; I LOVE this lady! Please, L! Let's bang her! Let's bang her! Let's BANG her!'_

I was about to mentally disagree with Little L, but then Light suddenly just cupped him. At the same time, she pressed her whole body up against me, keeping her head angled up to look at me. "L?" she said in her curious tone. Oh GOD! She always asks something when she talks in that curious voice of hers! What's she going to ask me! I looked down at her, I was certain my face was beet-red by now. She smiled as she looked and me and leaned in, her other hand on my chest now, "Is that a roll of quarters in you pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" That didn't have to be said in a sexy voice, and she didn't say it in one; just the whole message behind that sentence was nearly enough to make me drool and faint face-down as a hilarious Chibi character.

'_**I'M **__**SO**__** HAPPY TO SEE YOU!**_ _And I'm extremely happy you're touching me!'_ I was surprised that it wasn't Little L thinking those things, but that those were my own thoughts. _'God, Light! I love how you look so virginal, and yet you're acting like a SEX KITTEN!'_

I was about to let out a deep involuntarily moan, but then I didn't feel anything else and I saw Light walk out of the room. It ended just as quickly as it started. I only stood there for a moment…before going back to my dumb Frenchmen and my ice cream.

Where did she _learn_ that!

…Crazy girl…

**Light's POV:**

Okay! All done with that step, what's next?

_Step number 2!_

_The next one is easy and less invasive of his package… It's so easy, honey, it almost makes me want to scream. Anyways, all you have to do is get his attention, then lick your lips and let him know you can't wait to taste him. It's THAT easy! Go for it, babe!_

I smiled, and then I walked over to L's room again…

**L's POV:**

I was trying not to revel in what had just happened between Light and I. And I was just starting to get refocused into what I was typing, when I heard Light's voice, "L?" Oh Lord in Heaven, what did she want now? I could only imagine.

I hesitated to speak at first, "…Yes, Light-chan?" I turned my head in her direction, but I tried keeping my lower half away from her devilish yet angelic sight.

Light smiled at me again, licked her lips, then said, "L…I can't wait to taste you." I nearly had an orgasm right there and fell over as a funny-looking Chibi. Little L decided to talk to me after Light left for the second time.

'_L, just think about Light sucking you off under you desk. Would you push her head down and tell her she's doing a good job? Would you? Well, even if you didn't, I'm sure your reasoning abilities would decrease by more than just 40%, huh?'_

Using my sick humor, I replied, _'Way more than that, Little L…. Way more than that…'_

**Light's POV:**

Okay, now that the easy one is done, what's next?

_The last step to flirting! Congrats if you, like, made it this far!_

_Good job, honey! Now the last step is to give him a sweet and tender massage. It'll make him relax and submit to you. He'll be like putty in your hands. After that, enjoy your man!_

Great! So after this, that means that I'm done with flirting! Yay! After this, I'm just going to read up on other things and leave L alone.

I got up for the last step of flirting and went to L's room…

**L's POV:**

Ugh… With any luck, that sexy sex kitten has finally calmed down and is done being such a tease. I took a big spoonful of my ice cream while I sat in my swivel chair again, cleaning my spoon. Just as I put my spoon back in the bowl, I felt her hands on me again. I tensed and dropped the spoon in the circular bowl. _Clink!_

Her hands were in my black hair… and they felt…_good_. She was just lightly rubbing and scratching her fingertips against my scalp. I had to reach up and cover my mouth to stop my moans once she started massaging my shoulders. Years of slouching and poor posture proved to knot up my insides, and the unknotting simply felt _heavenly_!

And, again, as quickly as they started, her ministrations once again stopped. She held her hands on my shoulders, leant down so far that her beautiful A-cup breasts were now pressed up against my back as she asked me, "Did that feel good?" in her curious voice. She asked it so innocently with her wide eyes.

I could only nod in agreement before I had to jump from my chair and bolt for the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. I AGAIN had a "manly problem" that I had to take care of thanks to the virginal sex kitten that was Light Yagami, my best friend, the woman who now, for some reason, loved me and was….for lack of a better word, _seducing_ me!

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter, I know that. But I still gave you guys some sexy and funny fluff… So…Hurray!<strong>

**REVIEWS are appreciated! **

**Seriously…. THEY ****ARE****! Don't be shy!**


	8. Ungodly Hour

**L's POV in the beginning.**

**IMPORTANT ANNCOUNCMENT!**

**I have a poll up, and I need as many people as possible to vote… There are details at the end of my profile page, so go check that out if you want. I really appreciate it, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Ungodly Hour**

The last of the arrangements were completed as I clicked the 'Send' button on my email account. I'd just sent a message to the pilot and co-pilot of my private airplane. In a week starting tomorrow, Light and I would be flying to Japan. I decided to tell her later as a surprise. _'You sure are doing a lot for that girl, aren't you, L?'_ Little L asked. _'I mean, letting her live with you, letting her sleep with you, getting her a computer for a holiday she didn't celebrate before, and now flying her sweet ass to Japan to meet the family! What's next? Sex?'_

'_No, Little L, sex is not on the to-do list. And, yes, I am doing a lot for Light-chan, but that's only because—'_

'_Because she makes you horny even when porn doesn't,'_ Little L interrupted.

'…_This conversation is over…'_

**The Next Day – Light's POV:**

I slowly woke up and made my bed in my red bra and panties. I put on an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants before heading down the steps for breakfast. I greeted Watari as he sat in the kitchen, "Good morning, Watari!" Then I looked in the fridge as I swayed to a funny and unknown tune in my head. I think that L was still upstairs, probably still asleep. Oh well.

"Good morning, Light. What would you like for breakfast today? Pancakes, perhaps?"

I closed the door to the fridge to look at the older man, "What are pancakes?"

…

Wow! Pancakes, whatever they really are, are so yummy! So delicious! So fluffy that it almost feels like they melt on my tongue! And the syrup! It's so sugary and sweet and wonderful and tasty! "Thanks, Watari!"

"You're welcome, Light," he set a cup of orange stuff on the table. "Now drink lots of orange juice, it's very good for you."

After I finished my breakfast, my body felt a little numb and my head felt a little weird. I decided to just lay down on the couch and wait till everything settled down, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime!

Watari made me a ham and cheese sandwich, but I didn't eat much of it at all. He handed me another, bigger, glass of orange juice. The old man told me I had to drink all of it if I wanted to get better.

After taking my last sip of it, I felt so…_good_. I felt like I could do anything! I felt fine as I got up from the couch and tripped up the stairs. I stumbled the rest of the way up, not really caring as I hiccupped. I laughed as I couldn't see! I was just….so _funny_! I laughed harder once I realized I'd just bumped into L's door frame. His door was open, and I watched him look at me. I couldn't explain what I felt, but I just….._wanted_ and _needed _him! I don't even know how I needed him, but I just did!

What did that one article say? Something about seduction? Whatever… I'll just do whatever I feel like…

**L's POV:**

"Light? What's wrong? What happened to you?" She was resting her hands on the arms of my computer chair, smiling at me as she leaned in closer. Before I could understand what was happening, she was straddling me. _'ENOUGH WITH THE TORTURE!'_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't believe it as she reached her hand under my shirt and rubbed and felt at my chest and stomach. Then all of a sudden, her mouth was behind me ear, and she was licking and sucking behind it. "L-Light, y-you…need to stop…" I stuttered shakily. I felt that feeling again. It was like no other feeling in the world; like I almost couldn't breath, and all the air was stolen from my lungs. Like part of me was empty, but at the same time I was filled to the brim with…every good thing ever.

Little L the Soldier stood at attention for the demanding Drill Sergeant, Light the Sex Kitten.

I heard Light whisper as she rocked into me with her hips, "You're so hot," she moaned. "Aaaahh….E-Everything about you; your eyes…sexy hair, your ways of being L, the way…you act…with me. _*Hic*_ I love it all." Light started moaning right in my ear, and I knew I would regret it later, but honestly I couldn't help myself now. It was just too much too suddenly. I moaned with her as she sloppily licked at my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. She kept rocking our bodies together, causing us both to make dirty noises and lose our breaths. We were both panting now as she slowly moved us.

Then suddenly she stopped, and as she tried catching her breath, she reached inside her own pants with one hand, her other still on my shoulder. This one sight before me was the Coup de Grace **(1)** of all the sights I'd seen my whole life. Light reached under her panties, did something down there with her fingers, then pulled out her hand, two of her fingertips now wet. She reached her other hand to my mouth, gently prying it open. She then stuck the two wet fingers in my mouth, making me taste her. She tasted like…sugary lemon drops. It was a different taste that I decided I loved. I was instantly addicted to it.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. She told me, "You're so sexy, L…. No…No wonder I love you…" Then her whole body fell and sagged against me. Upon looking at her, I discovered that she fell asleep on me.

As I took a few minutes to catch my breath, I also tried getting over the initial high of what events had just transpired. Eventually I did what I felt was the right thing to do; I picked up Light and carried her to her room. It was the same way I carried her after we watched 'A Christmas Story', back when she was innocent and not so…sex kittenish.

I tucked her into her neatly-made bed and shut the door on my way out. Little L the Soldier was still standing at attention waiting for Drill Sergeant Light's orders, but none were coming.

I left and took care of Little L myself in the comfort of my bathroom. He was disappointed to see only me and not Light, yelling, _'What the HELL!'_

**Light's POV:**

_I was inside L's little English house. I was in his room, in his bed. I was naked! L was too! We were naked in his bed together! We were hugging! We were sleeping! Wow! I love hugging him! I don't think he's ever hugged me back, but that doesn't matter!_

_I still like the warmth he shares with me…_

Suddenly, all the fun stuff was over, and I was lying in bed with a huge pain in my head. When I tried to move, it got worse, so I just lay down again.

I decided at that moment to never drink orange juice again!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure all you perverts out there are probably wondering what L thinks about when he's masturbating. I mean, yeah he thinks about Light! Duh! But, personally, I wonder what types of fantasies L has…..<strong>

**Maybe I'm the pervert… (Oh well)**

**(1) Coup de Grace is pronounced Coo Day Graw… (for those of you who were confused like I was)**


	9. Oceans

**I don't own Death Note or Cocoa Puffs or Inception or Leonardo DiCaprio…sadly…**

**The beginning is in L's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Oceans**

On the evening of our scheduled flight, around 9:30PM on the 27th of February, Light and I quickly packed out suitcases for a nice weekend in Japan. It would be a 12 hour flight, and I was certain Light would sleep most of the way there since it was already getting late. Light excitedly packed everything she needed, which wasn't much since I reminded her that she had clothes at her house in Japan too.

We got onto the plane and got in out seats. I had to help Light with her buckle. And once we were both seated, the plane took off high into the air. Light was very sleepy. She hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder, and fell asleep soon after. I was watching Inception on my portable DVD player with my earbuds in so it wouldn't wake up the sleeping virginal sex kitten on my arm.

The movie was very good, and once I finished it I checked the time. It was midnight. I decided to get some sleep too. I set my head on Light's and closed my eyes.

Once I woke up, I saw it was sunny outside. Once I checked the time I was that it was 7:00 in the morning. I stretched my free arm and felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the old stewardess, Mrs. Donovan, and she was sliding a cart full of breakfasts with one plate of cake for me. The older stewardess smiled at me and said, "You two are the most _adorable_ couple I have _ever_ seen." Before I could tell her Light and I weren't a couple, she walked away, leaving the cart of food for us.

I mumbled to myself how foolish some people could be with their assumptions. I ate my cake. When I was about halfway done with it, I felt Light stir beside me. "Good morning, Light. Happy birthday," I smiled.

After rubbing her eyes, she smiled and said, "Good morning, L!"

"Are you hungry?" Then I showed her the cart of cereals on the other side of me.

"Uh-huh." She picked one after some thinking, "Can I have the Cocoa Puffs?"

"Alright," I turned and got her a bowl and poured the cereal and the milk. I handed her the bowl, "Here you go." She spooned herself a bite, "Light," she looked up at me, chewing her chocolaty cereal. "I need you to do me a small favor."

"What's that?"

"I need to call me by my alias when we're with your family, okay?"

"Why do you want me to call you Ryuuzaki?" She must have remembered. When I first found her, I told her my alias was Ryuuzaki.

I didn't want to explain to her the whole 'L' situation, but I didn't lie when I told her, "Well, to be honest, Light, I'm….famous. People don't know me just from looking at my face, but if you call me L, they'll know who I am. And this is _your_ special day," I touched her nose, "and it's all about Light Yagami today." She giggled her cute giggle.

'_Wait!... Cute giggle? WTF!'_

I just went back to eating my cake, and she said, "Okay, I promise, L." I cleared my throat towards her, correcting her. She giggled and covered her mouth once she realized her mistake, "Oops! I meant to say… I promise, _Ryuuzaki_." She smiled like a proud little girl. I smiled back.

Not long about that, we landed in a Japanese airport. Surprisingly, we were allowed to land there. Most airports don't allow private airplanes. We slipped through the gate and into the airport.

Light was taking in her new and unfamiliar surroundings when we heard, "ONEE-SAN!" When I looked, I saw Sayu-chan running towards her beloved older sister. I could see her parents trotting behind, but Sayu was bolting.

I had informed the entire family of what had happened to Light the night she hit her head. I'd actually just hit the 'Send' button before I heard her screaming during her nightmare about…me killing her… Bad memory. I don't like to think about it.

Light dropped her small suitcase and hid behind me. "Ryuuzaki! Who is that!" Luckily no one stared because of the noise, and Light was great at using the alias.

Sayu approached slower. "Onee-san?" she asked calmer. I felt Light grab a tight hold of the back of my white shirt. "It's me, Sayu, your Imouto-san."

Light looked up at her, "Sayu?" Then she hugged her little sister, "Hi, Sayu! It's nice to finally meet you!" I'm sure Sayu, although she knew about Light's amnesia, thought that her sister saying that was weird. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you!" Hearing that must have been weirder.

Just then, Light's mother and father caught up with Sayu, "Sayu! Don't run off like that…" her mother scolded, trying to stay calm.

Light looked up from hugging her sister and looked at her parents. There was hope in their eyes that she would remember them, "Who are you?" she didn't. Light knew her family by names, not faces.

Sachiko, Light's mother, said, "I'm Sachiko, your Okaa-san. And this is Soichiro, your Otou-san."

Light gasped, "You're my mother and father! Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami!"

"Welcome home, honey," her mother hugged her. Then her father did too.

Soichiro Yagami, the man I was afraid of now since I was a participant in sexual activities with his daughter, greeted me, "Hello, Ryuuzaki, thank you for letting her come home for her birthday." Soichiro seemed very grateful.

"It's no trouble." I shook his hand firmly, "and if you, Yagami-san, and Sayu-chan ever want to come see Light in England, just e-mail me the time and dates. I'll arrange for my pilot to pick you up in my airplane."

Sayu joked, "Geez, Ryuuzaki, how rich are you?"

Sachiko quietly and calmly corrected her, "Sayu, it's not appropriate to ask something like that."

"Mom! I was just _joking_!" Light laughed at this.

Then Soichiro picked up Light's suitcase and we were off to the parking lot. We found the Yagami's little car, put the suitcases in the trunk, then got in the car. Light's father drove us to Light's house.

Light's mother and father sat in the front, and Light, Sayu, and I sat in the backseat. Sayu sat between us. She had to help her sister with her seatbelt. Light just couldn't seem to get the hang of using buckles.

Yagami-san drove us the short distance from the airport to his family's house. Once we pulled up in the driveway, we got out and unloaded the suitcases. Light carried her small one and ran over to the front lawn, "Wow! Look, Ryuuzaki! They have grass here too!"

I smiled at first, but once I saw that her family was appalled like I first was, I stepped in and said, "Of course there's grass here, Light. There's grass all over the world." Her family didn't realize just how much she had forgotten; almost everything.

She smiled, "Cool!" Then she turned and looked at her house, "Wow!" She ran and grabbed her sister by the arm, and they both laughed, "C'mon, Imouto-san! Let's go inside!" They ran inside the house.

**Light's POV:**

My house was so cool! Just as nice as L's house in England! I loved my room! It had brown walls that reminded me of hot chocolate! And the furniture was a lighter brown and it looked like L's morning coffee! It was nice and clean! "This is the best birthday ever!"

Sayu burst out laughing. "You're acting like me, sis! You used to be so serious all the time! You never seemed to have fun!"

I smiled, "I have fun all the time! I have fun with Ryuuzaki!" I sat on my bed and smiled up at my sister, "Hey, Sayu, since it's my birthday, can we go somewhere fun?"

"Yeah, sure. Where would you like to go?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it and frowned. I didn't know where to have fun in Japan. "I don't know…." Then I had an idea, "Well, where did I go to have fun before?"

My sister said, "Well, one summer we went to the beach and you seemed to enjoy it. Why don't we go there again?"

I jumped from my seat and grabbed her arm again, "Okay! Let's go tell the others about you idea!" Sayu laughed as I pulled her along.

**L's POV:**

As I was talking to Light's mother, I heard the quick stomping of feet coming down the stairs. I turned to see Light dragging Sayu down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She went to her mother, interrupting our conversation. I'll have to teach her about manners when we get back home. "Mom, Dad, Ryuuzaki, Sayu has a great idea!" She turned to her sister, "Tell them, Sayu!" she smiled.

Soichiro popped in to hear Sayu say, "Well, Light said that she wanted to do something fun today, so I suggested that we take her to the beach. Can we, please?"

Sayu smiled.

"Pleeeease? Light smiled a big smile like her sister did/

"Of course we can take her," their father said.

They jumped up at the good news, "Yay! Yay! We're going to the beach!" I smiled at her joy.

**Light's POV:**

Me and Sayu both ran upstairs. Sayu said that she was going to help me get ready. She also said something about shaving my legs… Whatever that was… We went to the bathroom after Sayu went through my closet. She got out a white and yellow striped tank-top and denim shorts. She also picked out a bathing suit for me! It was so cute that I giggled when she showed it to me!

When we were in the bathroom, she showed me this thing called a razor and showed me how to get the hair off my legs and bikini line. She's a really good sister! "Thanks, Sayu! I love you!" I hugged my sister from the side when we were done shaving. She laughed and hugged back. She was such a sweetheart! After the shaving, she showed me how to put lotion on my legs. It made them super soft and smooth! Then she left me alone in the bathroom with my clothes and bathing suit and told me to get changed.

I stepped out in my clothes and she squealed. "Oh my God, Light! You look so cute! Ryuuzaki's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you!" I smiled back, thinking of how much I loved it when Ryuuzaki looked at me.

After Sayu got dressed too, we went downstairs and saw that out parents and Ryuuzaki were all ready to go. We got in the car and drove off, Sayu in the middle again.

I couldn't stop feeling my smooth legs, they were so touchable! I just kept rubbing and rubbing them. So soft! Rub, rub, rub! I heard Sayu giggle so I looked over at her. I saw L behind her looking at me too. I smiled and lifted my foot up across Sayu and onto L's lap. "Feel how smooth, Ryuuzaki!" He only put two fingers on a very small part of my smooth skin, and I saw Sayu smile at me.

"Very nice, Light," he said. But, to me, he seemed to be glancing fearfully at my parents for some reason. But they were just talking to each other.

I said to Ryuuzaki, "No, I meant _really_ feel!" I reached over and made him put his whole hand on my leg and made him feel all the way up to my knee. His cheeks got red. Sayu giggled, so I did too as I put my leg back down.

"Light," she joked quietly, "I put you in this outfit so Ryuuzaki wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you. But you're making it so he won't be able to keep his _hands_ off of you either." She smiled when she saw L's face get redder.

The rest of the ride, I was happy with just looking out the window and seeing my beautiful home-country.

I love you, Japan…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! That's a wrap! So they're going to the beach, hence the title 'Oceans'. I hope you liked this enough to REVIEW! :B<strong>


	10. How to Save a Life

**This is Chapter 10! And the title is probably The Fray's most popular song! **

**Hurray! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**The beginning is in L's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**How to Save a Life**

When we got to the beach, Light was very excited to be there. Sachiko set the blanket down on the sand and claimed our spot, and I helped Soichiro set up the shady canopy. The small bag with my trunks in it was on my back. Light and Sayu started taking off their clothes. I noticed and saw Light slip out of her white and yellow tank-top. I imagined that there was no bikini bottom underneath those shorts. I had to turn and focus my attention to the seashells and the sand to keep my mind from being dirty.

When I looked back up, it wasn't helping anything. Light was dressed in a white bikini with black dots on it. On her bottom piece, there were ruffles on the top so it almost looked like a mini skirt. Sexy. I saw the ruffles on the top of her bikini top too, covering the beautiful breasts I had taken mental pictures of to save for a rainy day. I saw a small bow on the strap above her breasts. It was not only cute, but undeniably SEXY as FUCK! I took a mental picture of this outfit too. I finally realized why I always noticed what Light was wearing; it was _fun_!

Once Light saw the ocean, she dashed straight for it through the hot sand, "Come on! It's the ocean! Let's go swimming!"

Sayu chased after her, giggling, "Wait for me!"

I excused myself from Light's parents to go to the public bathroom so I could change into my trunks. They were plaid with white, blue, and black on them.

I changed into that, then but my shirt, boxers, and jeans into the bag. I exited the bathroom, went back to the canopy to set my bag down, then walked to the ocean to join Light and Sayu in the water.

They only had their toes in the cool water, and almost as soon as I got to them, Light saw me and hugged me. "Isn't this fun, Ryuuzaki?" she asked excitedly.

I agreed with Light, smiling, "Yes, Light. But it's your birthday; we're supposed to do fun things on your birthday." Sayu giggled at us.

Light looked down at a tiny pink seashell and picked it up. She held it in front of my face, "Look how pretty!"

Sayu said, "Wow, Onee-san! It's really cute!" she awed at it.

Light turned to her and smiled proudly. I looked down and searched the sand for other seashells. I found a big blue one, picked it up, and showed Light. "Wow! It's so pretty, Ryuuzaki! It's big, too!" She turns to her sister, "Now it's Imouto-san's turn to find a pretty…ugh," she looked down at the tiny seashell in her hand, "What's this called?"

Sayu answered, "It's called a seashell, Light."

Light gasped at her sister, "You have answers too… You're like Ryuuzaki," she hugged me again. "Pick a…_seashell_, Sayu!"

Her little sister searched the wet sand for a seashell after giggling at her sister for hugging me. "Found one!" Light let go of me and went to her sister. Sayu's big seashell was light purple.

Light was happy, "We all have seashells!" A wave came up and tickled out feet again. "We should all write our names in the sand and put our seashells by them."

Sayu smiled brightly, "That's a cute idea. Let's do that!"

Both girls crouched down to write their names in the damp sand. Sayu wrote SA-YU in fancy hiragana, the sex kitten wrote L-I-G-H-T in very basic English letters (she learned that from watching Sesame Street), and I quickly etched RYU-U-ZA-KI in katakana with my horrible handwriting. We all put our seashells by our names. I stepped back and so did the girls. Light laughed and Sayu giggled.

"They're so cute!" said Light, looking at all of them.

"Hey, Onee-san, why don't we all go deeper in the water?" Sayu suggested.

Light agreed, "Okay," and I went with them.

He walked out farther. The water was cooler than I thought it would be. But it was funny, because every time Light would get cool water on her warm and dry skin, she would yell, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Sayu and I shared a laugh about that. The water was up to Light and Sayu's ribs and up to my stomach. There were lots people around now. Some had boogie boards, others had long surf boards.

We were still walking out when suddenly a big and strong wave crashed right on us, getting us all soaking wet. The wave was pretty strong. It made my feet slide back in the sand a good distance from where I was before.

When I opened my eyes to see if the girls were okay, I saw that Light wasn't there. I looked back to see her tiny body rammed hard into a surfer's board, and then forced back to the shore as the underwater somersaulting stopped. I tried running as fast as I could on the wet sand under my feet, but it was hard to move with my legs submerged underwater.

"Light!" I heard Sayu scream behind me. She wasn't far behind. We both went up to Light's body, worried sick.

When I reached Light, I saw that there was some seaweed tangled on her arms and legs. I slid on my knees to be at her level. I quickly pulled the seaweed off, then held her head in my hands. "Light? Light, wake up!" I then noticed her turning slightly blue. She must have swallowed salt water! She was choking! I set her head down and started doing CPR on my first ever friend. I wouldn't let her die on me this easily. The dates on her headstone would _not_ be the same! Not if I could help it!

15 pushes to the chest, but nothing happened. I tried 15 more, but she wasn't waking up! No! "Light! C'mon, you have to wake up!" I cried in fear. Sayu was shaking behind me, anxious for her to wake up.

Panicking and not thinking, I pinched her nose, opened her mouth, clamped my own over hers, and blew a puff of air into her lungs. Her brown eyes burst open. Success!

I pulled back and she coughed up ocean water, she was coughing so bad that she sounded like a smoker. She spit out more water, holding her own chest. Light started to breathe just fine, the blue fading from her face, the color coming back.

I heard people clapping. When I looked up, there was a crowd of people around us. When did they all get here? I saw Light rub her nose then sniff with lazy eyes, as if nothing happened.

But she was okay! I hugged her tightly. One hand around her little body the other holding the back of her head. I then realized that I'd rarely held her. The only time I could remember was when she had her nightmare, but this was different. It's not like she could have died from that nightmare. I held her so tight. I felt her tiny hands hug me back…

Once I helped Light stand up and Sayu hugged her sister, we went back to the canopy and ate lunch with Light's parents. I thanked God over and over that I was able to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, L! Isn't that just the sweetest thing to thank God for? I think it is, and I hope you liked it. Light's birthday is still going on in the next chapter.<strong>

**I love amnesia Light, she's so sweet!**

**But I don't love how you ungrateful minions of mine do not REVIEW like I demand you to! DX**

**SO REVIEW! OR ELSE! (JK, you know I still love you)**


	11. Fair Fight

**This is Chapter 11! Yay! I hope you like it. The beginning is Light's POV.**

**I don't own Victoria's Secret, and I don't know what her secret is. But I have a feeling that Sayu's guess is accurate… Just saying… Sorry Victoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Fair Fight**

After L helped me breath again at the beach, Mom drove Dad home. He was tired and said that he would let us shop.

After that, my mom drove us to Tokyo. I think I remembered Tokyo. I remembered that it was crowded with people and that you could buy nice things there. Once we arrived there, I loved the tall buildings and the shops. L told Sayu and Mom that he would pay for everything we bought, and we all thanked him. They bowed, but I hugged him. My mother smiled and my sister giggled again.

We went to different shops filled with clothes. Sayu helped me pick out shirts and shoes. When I would change into them and show them all, my mother's face would light up, and Sayu would tell me I looked cute. L would just smile at me with his hands in his pockets. He wore a hat to further hide that he was L. It made his crazy hair look funny.

I tried on a few outfits at each store, and L paid for all of them. We were all walking along the streets; L, Mom, and I were carrying my shopping bags when I saw a place called Victoria's Secret. I asked Sayu, who I now knew had answers for me, "What's Victoria's Secret?"

Sayu smiled and said, "Just look at the pictures, it's a bra and panty shop."

"I know that. I meant, what's her secret?"

"Who?" Sayu looked confused.

"Victoria! What's her secret?"

I could tell Sayu was thinking as she took one of my bags from my hand to help. She chuckled and said, "Her secret is that they're fake." I didn't get it.

"Eh? What's fake?"

Sayu laughed, "Her _boobs_!"

Our mother scolded her quietly in a harsh tone, "Sayu! Don't say things like that! It's not appropriate!"

I looked at my own boob, or breasts as I call them, "Why are they fake?"

Sayu said again, ignoring the fact that Mom was getting angry, "Because she went to the doctor to get surgery on them!"

"Why would she get surgery on her boobs?" I wondered.

"To make them bigger."

I was worried. Mine were small, "Are they better if they're bigger?" I asked Sayu.

L answered me instead, leaning down and talking quietly, "No, Light. All breasts are beautiful no matter what size they are." It made me happy that L thought that. And I think I was the only one who heard that, because my mom was yelling at Sayu and Sayu was ignoring her. She can be stubborn, but she's sweet.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I stopped. When I stopped, the others did too. It was a guy in a dark hoodie. "Hey, pretty lady, that's a nice necklace you got there." L tried pulling me away, but I wanted to talk to him! He seemed nice! He called my necklace pretty!

I stayed to chat with him, "Thank you! I got it from my mother from Christmas." I pointed to my mom, "That's her, over there."

L stood by me, and all of a sudden he seemed _reeeally_ tall. The guy kept talking to me, "Is that a locket? Are there any pictures in there?" he asked.

I made a sad face to the guy, "Yeah, but I can't show them to you. I promised I wouldn't." Suddenly, the guy grabbed my necklace and broke the chain from my neck. I tried getting it back, but he held it above his head. He smiled as I tried jumping for it, "Hey! Why would you do that? Why are you so mean to me! I didn't do anything mean to you! Give it back! It's mine!" I was so sad! I wanted to cry…

L dropped the bags and stepped in, telling the man, "Give it back right now," he growled. He put his arm between my and the man who stole my necklace.

"Nah," the man said, looking at the gold heart as it dangled from his hand, "I don't think I will." He smiled at L, revealing nasty teeth, "Why do you care? What are you, her _boyfriend_?"

L pushed me back towards my mom and sister, "Stay back, Light." Suddenly, L punched the man in the face.

My mother's, my sister's, and my jaw _dropped_.

There was a _thwack_ sound as his knuckles made contact with the man's nose. The man stumbled back, dropping my necklace on the ground. He held his bloody nose in his hands as he ran away. L picked up my necklace, and then turned to us.

He smiled and said, "Sorry I had to be so violent. I hope I didn't scare you."

Instead, we all went up to him in admiration. I hugged him tight while my Okaa-san and Imouto-san looked at him in awe and gratitude

"Wow, Ryuuzaki-san! What a brave thing to do for Light!" Sayu had stars in her eyes.

So did my mother as I looked back at them, my arms still around L. Okaa-san said, "Thank you so much for getting that back for her! We are in your debt," she bowed respectfully.

L smiled, I let go of him, "It was really no big deal. That's just what he deserved for picking on Light. And I don't need anything in return, Mrs. Yagami." He held my locket between his two fingers, "But the chain on Light's necklace is broken." He held it closer to his face, "It looks repairable. Is there a jewelry close by?"

Sayu thought for a moment, "…Yeah, it's only three blocks from here." She pointed in front of her, "It's that way."

"Excellent," he nodded to her. Then he looked down and picked up the bags he dropped before, "Shall we go then?" he smiled.

Mom, Sayu, and I looked at each other. We still couldn't believe what we'd just seen. But it _was_ pretty cool, I have to admit.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter, in my opinion. But I think it's cute.<strong>

**Light's birthday will _STILL_ be going on in the next one.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please be a dear and REVIEW! I'll love you for it!**


	12. We Build Then We Break

**You're in for a treat…**

**A Hurt Scene!**

**L's POV**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**We Build Then We Break**

After coming home from the jeweler and getting Light's locket fixed, Yagami-san drove us back to Light's house. When we got there, we were all surprised to see Light's father cooking in the kitchen. I'm sure we all had the same thing on our minds, _'Since when can he cook?'_ but it was a nice thing to do for Light, and I'm sure he was more than happy to do it for her.

He made rice with curry. I knew this to be Light's favorite Japanese dish. Back in England, she _loved_ Watari's vegetable soup since it kept her nice and warm during the snowy season.

I helped Light take her bags up to her neat and tidy room. I took off my hat and tossed it on her bed. It was the same room that, while she was Kira, I watched her from 64 different camera angles. I watched her eat, sleep, read pornography, and protect her room with small but clever traps. That Light was gone for good. The Death Note we found was burned; destroyed from existence. Once we burned it, Light forgot she'd been Kira, so I decided to watch her in England to make sure nothing happened to her. And just more recently she forgot even more, and I blame myself.

We both went back downstairs, dinner was ready. We all said, "Itadakimasu," around the table before eating. I sat by Light, and Sayu was on the other side of her sister. Soichiro and Sachiko were on the other side of the table.

Light had trouble with the chopsticks, so Sayu and I jumped in to help her. Her parents just watched us help Light, her mother laughing when Light would drop the food. "Okay, just hold it like that," L said, moving her fingers with my own, "then pinch your food to pick it up."

"There you go!" Sayu said.

Light had her first successful bite of food with chopsticks. Well, as the _new_ Light. She smiled brightly. But on her next try, she dropped her rice back on her plate. She frowned and said, "I like forks and spoons better."

We all laughed, and Light's mother replied, "You'll get used to it, honey."

Surprisingly, I like the curry with rice. I typically don't like anything other than my sweet foods, but this was good. And even if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have made a big deal out of it, that wouldn't be fair to Light to bring attention to myself; it was _her_ day.

Light told her father about the swimming and shopping we did, but she left out the parts where I stepped in to the save the day. I guessed she was ashamed. I was actually very happy she left those parts out. Today wasn't about me; it was about her and only her.

All four of us watched her as she made big gestures with her arms, exaggerating what we really did with a big smile on her face. She waved her chopsticks in the air, telling stories in her own unique way. It was like she was the star of her own little show. We were simply her curious and avid audience; listening and laughing at the good parts.

Dinner ended quickly. "Gochisousama," we all said. Light, Sayu, and Mrs. Yagami were all tired after dinner. Soichiro said they should all go to bed, "Besides," he looked at me, "I'd like to catch up with Ryuuzaki." He didn't smile as he looked at me.

'_That means I'm in deep shit.'_

Once all the girl were upstairs, Soichiro said, "I'm cure you've already guessed that I'm not very happy with you."

"Yes, sir, I know," I said quietly, feeling like I was being scolded by God.

I set his arms on the table, "In a sense, I've lost my daughter forever." He sounded angry, "You know that, don't you?"

I was, inside, starting to get angry myself. Didn't he know how horrible I felt about this? Didn't he know that I kicked myself every day because I blame myself for her amnesia? But I didn't voice these thoughts. "Yagami-san, I understand that you're upset and angry, but there's really nothing we can do to help Light. I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened. But it I was, I would've done everything I possibly could have to prevent it from happening."

Soichiro thought for a moment before speaking again, keeping his voice low as I did to be courteous to the resting women upstairs. "I want Light to live here from now on."

I was sad. Heartbroken! Just thinking about not having Light there….my days would be to boring! So horribly boring! I would miss her! For my own selfish reasons, I said, "Please, Mr. Yagami, let me tell you what happened today. When we were at the beach, a big wave knocked Light all the way to shore. She was unconscious and she wasn't breathing, but I saved her with CPR." He seemed unbelieving. "And today when we were shopping, some guy tried stealing Light's necklace. He broke the chain and wouldn't give it back, so I punched him in the face. I got the necklace back."

"I don't believe you, Ryuuzaki," he said a little louder. "If you weren't there when she needed you, like when she hit her head, why would you be around when she needs you _after_ the accident?"

"I don't know, Yagami-san! What do you want me to say? That I wish the old Light was still here? Would that make you happy?" I raised my voice in anger.

"Go ahead!" he challenged. "Say it!"

I threw my hands out and lied, "If it were my choice, the accident would have _never_happened and the old Light would still be here!"

In the silence, we both heard a sob and a sniffle. Soichiro turned and we could both see Light in the hallway. She was dressed in her pajamas, tears running down her face. She shook her head, "Ryuuzaki…I thought you said you liked the new me," she cried so softly.

"Light, I didn't-" But she beat me to it and ran out the front door, slamming it shut.

I broke her heart.

I know I did.

"Idiot!" I heard Light's father say. I ignored him and went to get my shoes on. I left her worried father behind to look for my best friend, pulling the door shut behind me.

Where would she be this time?

Last time I found her bleeding. This time, would she be-? Oh no…

…Light, I hope you can forgive me.


	13. Trust Me

**This will probably be my favorite chapter EVER! I don't own Death Note or Wal*Mart. If I did own Wal*Mart, my local one would have anime, manga, and YAOI out the wazoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Trust Me**

I was jogging, looking for Light. I just kept going and going. Before I knew it, I was in a small shopping plaza. In the distance, I saw a woman who looked to be Light speed her way into a Wal*Mart. I followed, running through the huge parking lot, wondering the whole time why Wal*Mart has to have such a _huge parking lot_! After about a month of running through the damn parking lot, I quickly walked through the sliding doors.

I could see Light about 30 feet away, not looking at me and taking in her surroundings for a moment. Then she walked around, and I followed at a distance. The cinnamon-eyed girl didn't notice me. She mazed through different aisles and departments for what seemed like forever.

In the middle of my following her, she slowed down her pace, putting her hands in her pockets. Then she made a quick turn to the right. I jogged to catch up with her.

I didn't even know what department I was in until I looked around.

Panties…

**Bras…**

_**Stockings…**_

_**Garters…!**_

_**FRILLS…!**_

_**RUFFLES!**_

_**LINGERIE OUT THE WAZOO!**_

I felt my shoulders scrunch up in embarrassment. At least it was late and not many people were around. I saw the dirtiest things and felt dirty for thinking about them…especially in public!

I saw a nurse's, a maid's, and a revealing police officer's outfit. As soon as I saw the handcuffs, I thought of when the old Light wasn't Kira and we were handcuffed together at my will. Seeing the whole outfit suddenly sprouted an impromptu sexual fantasy in my mind:

_I'm back at Headquarters during the Kira case; I'm working at my computer. Light and I aren't chained together anymore. It's late, and I'm working alone. Everyone else went home. But, what's this? Someone behind me?_

_I turn in my computer chair and see that it's Light, and she's dressed in the sexy police officer's uniform. And… Wow! What a sight! Dangling the handcuffs on one finger, a red lollipop in her mouth, her other hand on her hip. Wearing the blue hat, the blue skirt, the tight blue shirt that shows cleavage because it's not buttoned all the way up, the black stilettos, the sunglasses, the belt, the badge, the gun, EVERYTHING! It's all sexy! Officer Light looks so badass!_

_She forcefully pulls my legs down from my crouched position, then climbs on me and straddles me. I like a forceful woman, it's sexy and arousing! She doesn't say anything, the lollipop still in her mouth. And I can't see her eyes because of the thick sunglasses, so I can't read her thoughts like a book anymore._

_Officer Light takes the handcuffs, lifts my arms up, and snaps them on my wrists. "You've been a very bad boy. You need to be punished, you perpetrator." She puts her hand down my pants—_

I saw another outfit. This time it was a bunny outfit, similar to a Playboy Bunny. The ears, fluffy tail, neckpiece and bow and everything!

Oh God! Another fantasy is coming to my brain! I bet Little L is behind all this!

_Light and I are in a bed, she's on top of my in the red bunny outfit. I'm not wearing my shirt and she has her sexy butt in the air, the big white fluffy tail happily sitting on the red. She has her bunny ears on, one ear bent down at the end, making her look adorable! The bed is covered in scattered rose petals, and the lights are dim and candles are lit, making the room look golden._

_Light smirks sexily as she feeds me something. It's something small and red._

_Strawberries…_

_My favorite fruit! How does she know?_

_She smiles, "You like that?" and feeds me another one as I nod. Strawberry juice spills onto my chin. Bunny Light says, wide-eyed and innocent-looking, "Oh, I made a mess. I'm so clumsy. Let me clean that up." She licks it off. "Sorry, Lawli," she blushes._

_I smile and say perversely, "Come closer." She does as she's told, being a good bunny. I grab her cheeks and roughly make out with her for a while. She moans and very slowly and sensually grinds her hips into mine. That feeling isn't just a fantasy; it's a reality I've lived before. It feels so good to feel her weight and warmth on me. I pull away suddenly, and she stops grinding into me. There's a string of saliva between us. "You wanna try something fun?"_

_Bunny Light nods, happy and enthusiastic, "Yeah."_

_I tell her, "Push you knee in between my legs and see how I react."_

"_Okay," she does as she is told, and I moan and throw my head back against the pillows. I'm in Heaven—_

I shook my head violently, came back to reality, and thought, _'WHAT THE __**HELL**__ IS DIRTY STUFF LIKE THIS DOING IN A __**WAL*MART**__!'_ when I heard sounds of someone crying. I looked around, but I didn't see Light. I could hear her though, so I followed the sounds of her crying; her sobs, her quiet and muffled groans, and her sniffling.

All because of me…

Soon I found Light sitting on the floor. I approached her quietly, feeling horrible. This was the aftermath of my words; my stupid, empty, and meaningless words. She looked up and saw me, her face looked sad. "Light, I—" I tried, but she got up and started running away again. She was still hurt.

Completely understandable.

But I wasn't about to let her leave again that easily. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me. She landed in my arms, so I tightly wrapped them around her.

Crying harder, she tried to get away, pushing at my chest. They were futile attempts, though, I was stronger than her. She stayed still for a moment, then she wrapped her arms tightly around me too. She cried for a long time, maybe six or seven whole minutes.

After the long crying, she quieted down. I rubbed her back as I explained to her, "Light, what you heard wasn't what I think of you. I told you before that I love the way you are now." I heard her sniffle. "Your father and I were fighting, and he's upset that I wasn't there when you hit your head. It's understandable because he loves you, and he has every reason to be angry with me. And because of that anger he wants you to stay and live here while I go back to England.

"But I'm here for you now, and I honestly don't want you to stay here with you family." My cinnamon-eyed friend still had her head in my chest. "I'm so selfish to want to take you from your family, but I want to be with you all the time. You're special, Light. You're so fun and happy everyday; you cause me to have fun too. If you don't come back to England with me, I'm afraid that I'll become a mindless drone. Please don't think I'm a horrible person for saying that…"

I waited for her to say something back, but nothing came, so I said, "Please don't every run away from me again. If I couldn't find you, I don't know what I'd do." I pulled back and saw that Light was smiling, my hands at her waist holding her close. I moved one my hands to wiper her eyes before I held her fixed locket, "Besides," I smiled, "you can't get rid of me by just running away. It's not that easy." She tilted her head, "I say that because part of me will always be right here for you, Light."

Light smiled and grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of Wal*Mart with her. Soon we were walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, back to her house. She was enchanted by the small stars millions of light-years away. She said she wanted to see one up close, but I told her the sun was technically the closest one.

We were bonding like I'd only dreamed of before now.

But before we really had time to talk, much too soon, we ended up back at her house. She stopped me from opening the front door. "What's wrong?" But she was smiling, so nothing could've been wrong.

She came closer and said, "I just want to let you know something. Even though this is the only birthday I can remember…it's the best one I've ever had." She leaned in. "I love you, L," she whispered against my cheek, her hot breath on my face, then she kissed my cheek.

Light leaned back and smiled at me. I could no longer deny it. I wanted more, "Happy 24th Birthday, Light," was all I said before I grabbed her face and kissed her soft and pale lips. She was so nice, sweet, cute, caring, and thoughtful in her own way. I think I love her. I don't know, but maybe I do.

I hope that kiss made her best birthday even better.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO-HOO! They finally kiss! And all the readers finally get a small taste of what L thinks about when he's masturbating about Light! Congrats! Small taste! XD I hope you guys are happy they've kissed!<strong>


	14. Absolute

**I love that they are a couple now! XD XD XD XD I'm squealing with joy!**

**L'S REAL NAME!**

**Light's POV…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Absolute**

L and I weren't holding hands as we went in the door. Before I could get my shoes off, Sayu hugged me tight, "I was so worried about you!" she said. "Don't run away like that ever again!" I hugged her too.

"I'm sorry, Sayu." I could see my mother standing there and smiling at me. I smiled back.

I saw my dad walk up to L as my Imouto-san and I stopped hugging. L told me that my father was angry with him and that they were fighting. My Otou-san put his hand on L's shoulder. Was he going to hurt him?

"Ryuuzaki," he said with his deep voice, "thank you for bringing Light back."

"You're welcome, Sir," L nodded. He seemed slightly nervous as he looked at me, so I smiled, and he smiled too.

My father said, "My wife and daughter told me that you saved Light at the beach and in Tokyo. Thank you, Ryuuzaki. Please understand that I didn't believe you only because I was angry, and I had no right to be," he bowed to L. "At least my daughter is still here." My father smiled proudly at me, and I smiled happily back. I watched as his hand retreated from L's shoulder. "I also want to apologize for over-reacting earlier. I had no idea that what you were telling me was the truth. But now that I know it's true, I want to say that…" he nodded to me before looking at L again, "if it's what Light wants, she can go back to England and live with you there. She's not mentally mature, but she _is_ 24 now and she does have the right to make her own choices. And I trust you'll take care of her if she chooses to go with you."

I told my dad, "Otou-san, I want to go back to England with Ryuuzaki."

My dad smiled and nodded at me, "Okay, Light, then you'll be flying to England with Ryuuzaki tomorrow."

As I hugged and thanked my dad over and over, L smiled at him, "Don't worry for a second, sir, I'll take very good care of her."

"I know you will," he rubbed my head with his big hand. "I trust you to take care of her. There's not a doubt in my mind that you'll do everything in your power to keep her safe."

I pulled away from my father. My mother spoke up, "Ryuuzaki-san, is there anything we can do to thank you properly?"

L smiled as he finally took off his shoes, "Honestly, Yagami-san, I would just like to go to bed. I'm tired from all the running around."

My mother said, "Go right ahead, dear." Then she spoke to me, "Light, you should get some sleep too," then she hugged me. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

L and I went upstairs to my room to sleep in my bed. I just took off my pants and bra under my shirt the way Sayu showed me. I was only in my shirt and panties. I was comfy.

Once we got in my bed, L grabbed my waist and just looked at me, smiling. I could barely see his face since it was so dark, but just to know he was there was amazing.

I love my best friend.

**L's POV:**

I smiled as the moonlight shown through the window behind me and onto Light. I just stared into her cinnamon eyes. She really was as beautiful as everyone would say.

Everyone would say it… The people at To-Oh University and even the Task Force members. I remember when we were in the café after our tennis game; we were walking to our seat. She was leading the way, the people stared at us. People stared at her to gaze at her beauty, but people looked at me strangely because they wondered why someone who looked like me would be with someone who looked like her. As I thought of these memories, Light pulled the blanket over us.

I rubbed her side under the blanket, "What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"Just thinking about how to make you love me," Light said.

Oh, she still didn't understand that me kissing her means I love her. She didn't understand that kissing is something that people who love each other do.

I smiled at her something I've been doing a lot more recently, "Light, I already _do_ love you." I tangled my bare legs with her soft legs; they were bare because I was only in my boxers. I leaned in closer to my sweet girl, "Peoples' actions can say things too." I kissed her lips just as I had the first time, softly, "And this says 'I love you'."

It seemed like Light couldn't believe what she was hearing! She finally knew that I loved her. She threw her arms around me and smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her! "I love you too."

I smiled as I said in our conversation of hushed tones, "You know what that means, right?" I was so happy to tell her this, "That means we're not just friends anymore, we're more than friends. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. We're a couple now."

Light laughed quietly. She took my hand and played with my fingers, intertwining our hands together every now and then. Light said, "I like the idea of us being more than friends… So I'm Ryuuzaki's girlfriend and Ryuuzaki is my boyfriend," she smiled.

"Light, we're alone now. You can call me L."

"Okay," then she thought for a moment. "Is L your real name?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed in agreement and rubbed her smooth thighs with his own leg. I really couldn't believe that this sweet yet sexy girl was all mine to love. I rubbed her back with my hands, and she seemed to like feeling my stomach and chest. "L is my first name."

"What's your last name?" Light asked in her whispers.

I replied without any hesitation whatsoever, "Lawliet."

"So you're L Lawliet." I smiled as she said my name. She only looked at my eyes, "…Did you kiss me because you love me? Is that why we're a couple?"

"Yes, Light."

"So is it okay for me to kiss you?" her big and innocent eyes were gorgeous in the moonlight.

I held her slightly tighter, "Whenever you want."

As if on cue, Light kissed me as soon as she got the OK. She planted little baby kisses on my lips, but she kept her eyes open. After another quiet smacking sound from her lips against mine, I briefly whispered to her, "Close your eyes," and they slid closed.

We continued kissing for a while.

Light pulled back and asked, "Is it okay for me to touch more of you, too?"

I felt my whole body grow suddenly hot, I was nervous about that. I stammered, "W-Well, w-where do you mean?"

"I mean where your boxers are," she said innocently.

'_Oh my God, Light. I can't believe you just said that… But what am I supposed to say to her?'_ I thought quickly, still looking at her. Hopefully she couldn't see my reddening face. I had to answer quickly, "Light…you can touch my backside if that's what you mean, but not the front of my boxers. Not until I say it's alright. Got it?" Her hand slid from my chest to my clothed backside.

She smiled and kissed me again, and we stayed like that for a while. As we kissed, I rubbed her stomach beneath her shirt, and I felt her hand in my hair.

I pulled away when I had an idea, "Light?" she sneaked another quick kiss, another small smacking sound, "Would you like to try something else that couples do?" She nodded, so I told her, "Turn around so you face the other way." Light rolled her body over. I snuggled up to her, my chest on her back, skin to skin on our legs.

So warm.

So sweet.

All mine.

Feeling like that wasn't enough, I wrapped my arm around her and pushed my leg in between her knees. I let her use my other arm as a pillow when she reached for it. I think Light liked cuddling.

I felt Light put her hand over my pale one, which was over her clothed stomach. I intertwined our fingers, and she asked me, "What is this called?"

"Spooning."

"…Spooning…" she repeated.

"Mm-hmm," I yawned behind her, so warm and comfortable. I kissed her head, smelling her sakura scented shampoo, "I love you, Light… Get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay… Goodnight, L. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

The next afternoon, after getting all of Light's packages in the trunk, Mr. Yagami drove all of us to the airport to see us off. When we got to the airport, I felt bad because Sachiko and Sayu seemed very sad to see Light leave again. They were both crying. Light hugged them all happily before waving goodbye and walking through the gate with me.

As soon as I looked back, I saw that her family was out of sight. Then I felt her grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. When I looked her, she was smiling, so I smiled too.

"Welcome back, Lovebirds!" we both heard as I was bending down to kiss her. We both jumped and saw Mrs. Donovan just inside the plane. The stewardess was smiling at us. Light's face went red.

But then she asked, "L? What are Lovebirds?" still a little pink in her face.

I still held her hand and pulled her inside the plane and passed the nosey stewardess, "I'll explain once we're up in the air…" I grumbled on the outside. But on the inside, I still had butterflies in my stomach just from holding her hand. We both quickly walked inside the airplane, seats on either side of us. Carrying out bags and holding hands as I led the way to some privacy. Once we were out of sight from her family, Mrs. Donovan, or anyone else, I turned quickly, bent down to my short girlfriend, and kissed her happily.

She laughed as we both stood there kissing in the plane's thin alley. She dropped her bags and held my face in her tiny hands.

This is love.

No doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE THIS ENDING! I love it! I love it! I LOVE IT! XP <strong>

**So what did you guys think? Let me know! I love hearing your feedback!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms!**


	15. Syndicate

**I am seriously addicted to writing this story, I SWEAR! Well, I guess its good practice for creative writing and typing. So it's all good!**

**Longer chapter. I don't own Skype.**

**I LOVE you!**

**(Random outburst from Namwen… (Light's POV))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Syndicate**

When we got home in England, Watari was there and welcomed us back home. L and I announced that we were a couple now, and Watari congratulated us. L and I decided while on the plane to keep it a secret from my family for a while. I think he was afraid of how Dad would react.

But it was good to be home again! I loved the English home! It always smelled like L in there, especially in his room. He has this doughy and chocolaty sort of scent and I love it! And I love that he's all mine!

After just a couple days catching up on sleep and doing nothing, I didn't feel very good. My stomach hurt, and so did my head. My whole body achy and I couldn't breathe out of my nose. I just felt…yucky. I was trying to watch the news like L told me (it's so I can learn and get smart again), but I ended up just laying down on the couch facing away from the TV. I felt tired and gross.

When L found me, he picked me up like he always did; my legs around his stomach and my arms around his neck. I was so tired that I lay my head on his shoulder as he went up the stairs. I was so close to him and I loved it. I kissed his neck and said, "Thanks," in my nasally voice. I looked and saw him smile as he grabbed my butt to keep me balanced.

L took me to his room. I was flooded with the smell of sweet chocolate and shortcake; the best and sweetest smell ever. L tucked me in his bed, covering me in the big white blanket. He played with my hair before kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep now, Light. Just get some rest and I'm sure you'll feel a little better when you wake up."

"'Kay," I said, slumping on his bed. L went towards his computer. "Wait," I said, and L stopped and came back, sitting on the side of the bed.

"What is it?"

"Gimme a kiss," I reached my hand towards him. He smiled and leaned down. L kissed my bottom lip for a long time, and then the tip of my nose. "I love you."

"Love you, too." L kissed my lips one more time. "Now get some rest." He stayed in the same room and went on his computer. I looked at him for a little but before snuggling the blanket over my mouth and closing my tired eyes.

_L was there with me at the beach. Our seashells were in the sand and our names were written in a heart._

_L Lawliet_

_Light Yagami_

_I was walking with L, hand-in-hand, and we were both in his clothes. Then we sat down in the loose sand. He looked at me smiling and said, "You're so beautiful," then he kissed me on the lips very quickly. He put his hand on my jaw and said, "Your face us just perfect," then he kissed me there too. "Every part of you is perfection."_

_I said, giggling and smiling at my boyfriend, "You're so nice today. First bringing me to the beach and now saying such nice things to me."_

_He looked up and smiled at me, "You have to the most beautiful brown eyes." Then he said as he poked my nose, "And you're so funny and sweet." Then L kissed my hand, then my cheek, he whispered in my ear, "You have the most adorable and innocent look in your eyes when you ask me questions. I love how you smiled when I explain things to you or say something you didn't know before. That look in your eyes when you learn something is like nothing I've ever seen before… You'll always be my girl, Light."_

_I giggled and said, "Thanks, L." How sweet of him to say all these nice things and not ask for anything from me._

_He held me closer as he rubbed my arms slowly, "Your laugh is so nice," he laughed._

"_Really?" I was shocked, "I always thought your laugh was nice!" Then we both laughed._

_He kissed me again, then said against my lips, "You're the most beautiful girl I know," then he kissed me again. "There's not a girl on the planet I love more than you…not anywhere."_

"_I love you," I told him._

"_I love you too, Light," he whispered sweetly. We kissed again in the sand, hearing the waves._

I woke up and felt that I was being kissed.

L…

Wait, people can kiss each other while they're sleeping? Cool! I'll try that on L next time I see him sleeping. I opened my eyes and saw L beside me. He was kneeling on the floors, his arms on the bed as he kissed me. I pulled back a little, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour," L told me.

"How long have you been kissing me?" I questioned, smiling.

"Not long, just a few minutes." He stood up, "I just had to wake you up and I didn't want to be rude, so I just kissed you."

I laughed, "Why'd you have to wake me up?"

"Because I figured you were hungry."

I looked up at him as he walked around his bed to the nightstand on the other side. "How did you think that?" It turned out that I actually _was_ hungry. _'Could L read my mind?'_

He smirked as he picked up a tray and brought it to me, "I heard your stomach growling while you were asleep."

'_Oh, guess not…'_

"So I brought you soup to make you feel better."

I was excited, "Is it Watari's vegetable soup?"

"No," L shook his head, "it's chicken noodle soup. But _I_ made it, so I'm hoping you'll like it." He set the tray carefully in my lap as I sat up to eat.

"I'm sure I'll like it." Then I looked down at the tray. Steam was coming up from the hot soup, and the big spoon was neatly wrapped in a napkin. There was even a little red flower in a thin vase. I pointed to the tray and looked at my boyfriend, "You did all this?"

He nodded proudly with a big grin as he rolled his computer chair closer to the edge of the bed. "Yes I did," he was so cute when he said that.

"Thank you," I said. Then I sneezed once. Then twice. I covered my nose. I was about to grab a tissue when I saw L already handing me one. I grabbed it and politely turned away to clean up my nose. I groaned, "I don't like this… Why am I sick?"

L cooed at me like I was a baby; the only thing I didn't like him doing. "You got sick because the germs got you. Don't be afraid of them, they can't hurt you too badly."

"I still don't like it…" I sagged my shoulders.

"I know, Light. I know… But you'll get better, I promise." L leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled back, he said, "Now eat your soup, I don't want it to get cold and be spoiled." That statement made me feel like he was treating me like a small child. This is the only thing I don't like about L.

The soup was good! Really good! But I still liked Watari's better. It had a lot more different tastes.

After I ate L's soup, I was sleepy from my full belly. I guess it was in the evening when I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

I opened my eyes from my dreamless sleep and saw L's sleeping face. His eyes closed and his face calm, so peaceful. The room was bright because of the rays of sunlight coming in from the blinds.

Then I remembered what I wanted to do the next time I saw L asleep. I leaned in closer to him, at the same time realizing that he didn't have his shirt or pants on again, and closed my lips onto his. He didn't do anything for a while, so I pressed my lips harder against his, and I felt his lips curl into a smile. He pushed back and put little tiny kisses on my lips over and over, the little sound coming every time. He leaned back and sighed happily with his eyes still closed, "Good morning." L sounded sick too! His voice wasn't the same! It sounded bad!

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" his eyes opened a little to look at me, then closed again. "Not really. I'm sick too. But it's my fault I am. I know better than to kiss someone when they're ill, but I kissed you anyways." He coughed in his hand, his face close to mine. I didn't like the sound of the cough. I liked his laugh better. After he was done coughing, he wrapped his arm around me, brought me closer, and said, "But I guess we can be sick together…" His eyes drifted back shut as I held him back.

I heard a different voice chuckling. I slowly lifted my achy head and saw Watari with a tray that had two plates of pancakes on them. Pancakes! Yay! He set the tray down on L's nightstand and walked out of the room, still chuckling and now bleeding from his nose.

He can be strange…

A little later, when L got up too, I mentioned to him what Sayu told me while we were at the beach. "She said that I should….Skype her sometime. What's that?"

We were both sitting up in bed and playing around on our laptops. L told me, "Skype is a computer software that allows people to video chat with their friends and family. It's just like talking to someone on the phone, but on Skype, you can see the person you're talking to on your computer screen."

"Can we Skype my family?"

L laughed, but I only looked at him, _'Did I say something funny without realizing it? Usually I know when I make jokes because I laugh at them too.'_ Then he said, "Alright, if you really want to. Just make sure you call me Ryuuzaki again, okay?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki!" I rubbed my running nose on my sleeve. L looked at my laptop and clicked some buttons and set some things up. After a few minutes, I heard my Imouto-san's voice say, _"Hi, Ryuuzaki-san!"_

L waved and tried his best to smile, "Konnichiwa, Sayu-chan." Then he slid the computer to me, and my sister was on the computer! Neat! "Here's your sister." Then he ate his pancakes beside me.

As soon as she saw me, she squealed, _"Onee-san! What's been going on?"_

I smiled sadly and looked at L, "Ryuuzaki and I are sick."

Sayu's shoulders sagged, _"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. Just get plenty of rest and you'll feel better."_ Then she asked while smirking, _"Hey, are you and Ryuuzaki sharing a bed?"_

"Yes," I said.

"_Light! That's SOOOO cute!"_ she squealed.

I was worried once I saw L blush, "Hey, Sayu, can I tell you something? And can you keep it a secret until I say so?" I was serious.

"_Light, I'm your sister. I've been keeping your secrets for years… What is it?"_ I trusted her. Best sister ever.

"Ryuuzaki and I are a couple…"

She covered her mouth in shock. I was worried until I saw her smile, "_Oh my gosh, Light! That's great! I'm so happy for you! Ryuuzaki really seemed to make you happy. I'm super happy for you!"_

"You promise you won't tell?"

She put up her right hand, _"Swear to Buddha, Light. Swear to __Buddha__!"_ She was so silly.

"Thanks, Sayu. Where's Mom?"

"_Oh, she's out buying food. It's been really boring without you here. But I'm glad you can snuggle with your man while you're sick. Just get better okay? I gotta go, I have homework that needed done yesterday!"_

"Oh, that's no good. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, then. Sayounara!" I waved.

"_Bye, Light. Bye, Ryuuzaki. Have fun being a couple!"_ she said in a sing-song voice. She was silly.

L fixed it so the conversation was over.

It seemed like the rest of the day, L and I just lay in his bed together and kissed and cuddled. I love him. Even when we're sick…

* * *

><p><strong>Yucky chapter! Sick people! Gross! Bu cute, I guess… Well, I had fun writing it, so it's worth the thought of germs… (which Namwen doesn't really like (I <span>HATE<span> being sick!))**

**Anyways, YOU tell ME (good old Namwen) what YOU thought of this!**


	16. Hundred

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I haven't done Light's POV much, so the beginning of the chapter will be in her POV. I don't own 'Without Me' or Eminem….but I do wish he was my dad! DX Hailie is SOOOO lucky!<strong>

**Enjoy! (…Even though the title doesn't make much sense…. Had to use it some time…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Hundred**

After four days of both L and I being sick with colds – that's what L told me they were called – we were both healthy again. Soon we got back to doing what we typically did; we both hung out around the house, L taught me new things, L worked on cases from home, I eased my boredom by finding things on the news, and we cuddled a lot every day.

One day, about two weeks after being sick, I was cuddling with L while he was on his computer. I was sitting on his lap while he showed me his case work, but he left the photos of the victims out of his explanations. He didn't wasn't me to see that. And, honestly, I didn't want to see that either.

I suddenly stated how I felt, "I'm tired of always being in the house. Can we do something fun outside?"

L leaned in to kiss my cheek before going on Google and searching for attractions and fun things to do in our area. L rest his chin on my shoulder while doing this, and I played with his hair, not paying attention to the computer screen. "Let's see," he said, "there's a zoo, a carnival, we can go see a movie, or we could go out to eat."

"What's a zoo?" I asked.

"It's a place where wild animals are kept in cages for people to look at," he said.

I turned to him, "Why are they in cages?"

"Because they're dangerous when angry or frightened. They could hurt people very easily if they wanted to. That's why they're in cages."

"I see," I said. "So it's for our protection."

"Right," he kissed me.

"What kinds of animals are there?" I asked.

L hugged me tighter and leaned back in his chair, my head was on his chest. He made the chair sway from side to side, rocking us a little. It was soothing and it made me happy to feel his warm chest rise and fall under me. He lowered his eyelids and said in his usual sleepy-sounding voice, "There are lions, giraffes, zebras, tigers…elephants…and a lot more."

"Can we go see them?" I turned my head up to look at him. I reached up my hand and felt his soft and ghost-white cheek. He nodded.

…

About ten minutes later, L and I had the directions to the local zoo, and we were walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. It was warm outside, but L still wore his typical heavier clothes. I wore a plaid skirt and a graphic tee. The skirt was black with bright blue, and the shirt had a Chibi chef holding a tray of muffins. It said 'Muffin Man' on it in Japanese, and I thought it was cute!

I realized something just as we crossed the street, holding hands. "Hey, Ryuuzaki?" I used his alias since we were in public.

"Yes?" He held the piece of paper we wrote the directions on.

I held his hand tighter, hoping he wouldn't be offended by what I was thinking. "Um... I don't know much about you. Like why your name is only one letter, or how you can work from home, or where you're from. I don't even know how I first met you."

L said to me, "You want to know about me? Fair enough, ask anything you want, Light."

It's not like anything's stopped me from asking questions before…. Anyways, we crossed a street as I said to my boyfriend, "Where and when were you born?"

"I was born on October 31st in 1986. And I was born here in England."

I thought for a moment. That date, October 31st. It seemed to have another significance other than L's birthday. "Is that day known for something else?"

"Yes," he smiled, "Halloween."

I thought again, trying hard to remember. "Is…Halloween when people dress up and get candy?"

"Yes!" he smiled brighter and petted my hair. I wanted to sulk and pout because he was treating me like a baby again by doing that, "Very good, Light."

I ignored that in the end and asked, "What were your parents' names? Were they nice like my parents?"

L turned his head slightly away for a few seconds. "I don't want to talk about that very much. Why don't you ask something else?"

"Why? Ryuuzaki, you said you would answer my questions…" I held his hand a little tighter. I was hoping he would tell me.

L just shook his head and said, "I don't want to answer that right now. I'll tell you later, okay?" I nodded, and he dropped the subject. "So… How about the weather?..."

I looked at him like he was stupid.

…

Soon after that, we arrived at the zoo. The entrance was a tall black gate where you had to pay $5 to get in. L paid and we were walking around the zoo. The first animals we looked at were the zebras. I was amazed at how they looked, "I love their stripes!" I was glued to the thick bars of the metal cages along with a bunch of little kids. L was watching from behind me. "This is WAY better than Animal Planet!" I said excitedly to myself. I turned back when I heard L laughing behind me. I smiled at him.

One little British girl with red hair in cute ponytails said, "You're pretty!" and she smiled at me.

I smiled back and said, "Thank you! So are you…" I pointed to the zebra, "Do you like the zebra's stripes?" She nodded, but then her mother pulled her away angrily and told her not to talk to strangers. L came up beside me and I told him, "She's angry and might hurt someone; she's like the animals…" My brows furrowed down as I frowned, "Someone ought to put _her_ in a cage…" L laughed at that, but I was still mad at that lady. I liked talking to that girl. She was nice.

"Come on. Let's go, Light," he took my hand and walked me to another cage. "We'll go see the leopards."

When we got there, I told L, smiling and giggling, "I like the markings on their fur. It's a pretty pattern!"

L said, "Yes, it is. They're very beautiful animals."

"I like their long tails, too." I looked over at something moving in the corner of my eye. Another animal! I wrapped my arm around L's and ran him over to the…. um… "Ryuuzaki, what are these called?"

L looked at the animal I was talking about. They were big, reddish-brown, stood on two legs, had a pocket on their belly, bouncy, and had a long tail with pointy ears. "These are kangaroos."

"Kangaroos… Where are they from?"

"Australia," said L.

"I know where that is! The news talked about someone there going to jail," I told my boyfriend. I looked at how the kangaroos walked around. They bounced like they had springs in their feet. I bounced on my toes, copying them, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…" L chuckled at me, and I stopped to look at him and laughed too. He kissed my hair.

L walked me a short distance to another cage. I smiled and ran up to the cage where there were more little kids. I didn't see the red-haired girl from before. But when I looked inside, I nearly _died_ at how CUTE these animals were! "Ryuuzaki!" I called back to him, and he came up too. "What…are…THOSE!" I was so excited when he told me.

"Light, those are pandas."

"Pandas! …Even their name is cute!" I swayed like a funny Chibi with stars in her eyes. L was smiling at me like he was trying not to laugh.

…

After seeing lots of other animals, we walked aimlessly around the zoo. "I'm hungry," I told L. He told me he'd get me pizza…whatever that was…

L bought me the pizza and got himself a small candy bar. We found one of the zoo's benches to sit on. It seemed like there weren't many people at the zoo anymore. I wondered where they all went. When we sat down, L asked me, "So which animal was your favorite?" He opened the paper to his candy bar.

My answer came quick, "The pandas!" He laughed after taking a bite. "Which one was your favorite?"

"The Siberian tigers," he said. "Now eat your pizza before it gets cold."

I only looked down at it. "How do I eat it?" I looked up at L again, and was shocked to see he was already finished with his candy bar. That was quick!

My boyfriend smiled at me, "I'll feed you." I didn't really want him to, but I guess it was okay… He fed me my first bite. After I swallowed, I smiled and giggled at him. L smiled and kissed me, "You're so cute."

I was almost done with my pizza, but then I got a glob of sauce on my chin. I felt it, and L saw it. We both said, "I'll get it," at the same time. L leaned in to lick my chin just as I licked the sauce away. Our tongues touched.

L immediately pulled back with a red face. I was worried, "Are you getting sick again? Your face is red." I really was worried about him. I didn't want him to be sick after just getting healthy a few weeks ago!

"No, I'm not sick. I'm fine," he said.

"Okay." But then I remembered something in the articles I read. Kissing with tongue. L and I only ever kissed each other with our lips. Plus, I really liked the way our tongues felt when they touched. I looked over at L, who was looking at the ground. "Ryuuzaki?"

He looked up at me, so I leaned in to kiss him. I felt his lips against mine, but I wanted his tongue! I stuck my tongue out and pried his lips and teeth apart and felt his against mine. It was wonderful! I loved it!

**L's POV:**

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT! This is awesome! I'm making out with her! Well, technically she's making to with me… AH! Who cares? I didn't want to ever make this advance, afraid that she would think I was a pervert! But she's doing this all on her own just because of sauce! Thank you God for making that sauce get on her chin! Thank you!

Light was gently but quickly running the tip of her tongue along the roof of my mouth. It tingled and felt _good_! She was really good that this! I did the same to her, and she moaned! I never made her moan before! Just knowing that I caused a woman pleasure was amazing! Little L was happy today!

She felt and rubbed at my shoulder with her one hand, and I put my hands on her face. Feeling her jaw muscles move and work at my own mouth. I was thankful that there were no people around, because I _wanted_ her and I was going to _have_ her! I even thought about reaching under her skirt—

_I said this looks like a job for me!_

_So everybody just follow me!_

'_Cause we need a little controversy!_

'_Cause it feels to empty Without Me!_

…That's my ring-tone… And, _YES_, I like Eminem! …What? Were you expecting me to have Beethoven as my ring-tone? Nope!

I pulled back and answered my phone, wanting to _murder_ whoever interrupted us. My "Happy Little L" gradually went down… "Hello?... Watari?"

Oh… Can't kill him…

"We were just eating…"

Liar…

"Oh, you are?... Okay, well I'll be there in about five minutes. I wanted to get something from the gift shop. After that we'll meet you in front. Yes… Goodbye." I got up and told Light, "Watari's here to pick us up."

She got up too. "Okay." Light threw what was left of her pizza in the trash and saw that I held my hand out to her. She took it and kissed my cheek. I intertwined our fingers, then we walked to the gift shop together.

Once we reached the gift shop – which was filled with small children and their parents – we dodged through the crowds and I reached the shelf with the stuffed animal that I wanted to buy. I bought a stuffed panda, and carried it in one hand upside down by its leg, my other hand around Light's. We were now walking to the front gates to see Watari. She leaned her cute little curious head to look on the other side of me to see the panda.

My girlfriend smiled, "It's cute!"

"I'm glad you think so," I held the fuzzy and stuffed panda out to her, "because it's for you."

I could tell Light was surprised. And I was happy as she wrapped her arms around my neck, the panda still in my hand. She giggled with pure joy evident on her face, "Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" Light held her new toy, smiling impossibly bigger and cuter, "I love it…" she said in awe. Less than two minutes later, we were climbing into the backseat of Watari's red SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, an abrupt ending to this one, but there's always another one to be written! I GTG get some ASAP (meaning now)! Because I'm in high school, and it's tiring, and it's a well-disguised inner layer of Hell (JK), and it's tiring, and it's wearing on my brain, and I'm too young for this, and…..I complain too much.<strong>

**Oh and about L having to pay $5 for each of them to get into the zoo, I know that price is REALLY unrealistic. And I know that they're in England and they have a different currency. I'm American and we just use dollars instead of pounds; plus, I forget how to convert the two currencies. Sorry.**

**I typed this in a hurry for you guys so LMK if there are any mistakes…**


	17. Fall Away

**This is chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it! Light's POV, just 'cause she's awesome like that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Fall Away**

We got in the car, and Watari drove off. I was still holding my panda tight, and L still held my hand in his own. I was very comfortable with it there.

I looked out the window and saw very unfamiliar things, like a pretty fountain, a weird-looking hotel with a heart on the sign, and there was also a movie theater. These things weren't outside when we were on our way home. I wondered where we were going.

"Oh dear," Watari said in a strange way. "It seems that we're lost." He even put his hand on his cheek in shame and disappointment with himself, "Terribly sorry." Why was he talking to fancy? But then he said, "Oh, look at the beautiful park! You two should go there!" The next few things were a blur. In only a few split seconds, Watari pushed a button that opened the backseat door on my side, sped up the car, and turned quickly. In the next few split seconds, L and I were pushed onto the sidewalk in a two-person dog-pile. I poked my head up and watched as Watari drove of, the tires squeaking. I could've sworn – though it was probably my imagination – I heard Watari laughing away as he drove in the other direction.

L poked his head up, mumbling bad things about Watari as he scratched his head. I only heard one thing, though, and that was, "Jerk."

My boyfriend stood up, then took my hands and helped me up. We both looked around. Very few people were out and about today. I wondered why. It was such a nice day to be outside! I looked up at L, and I realized just how short I was, "What do we do now?" I took his hand.

He shrugged, "I don't know," then he looked up. There was a big space filled with bright-green grass. "Well, Watari said this park was nice," he lead us both inside the park, "might as well stay where he knows he can find us."

Once we walked in farther, there was a beautiful garden with lots of colorful flowers everywhere! "It's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled.

I looked over to my left past L's chest and saw a lake. I gasped happily and ran to it, leaving L confused. I looked back and saw him chase after me, "C'mon! Over here!" Once, I nearly slipped on the damp grass. We both got to the lake, and I saw some weird and huge bird-thing floating on the water. I pointed at it, and it came closer as I asked L, "What's that?"

"That's a goose, Light," my grey-eyed boyfriend said.

"Goose!" I repeated. Then, suddenly, the goose jumped out of the water. I shouted, "It's scary!" as it chased me around, flapping its wings and making horrible sounds at me. "L! Help!" I was desperate for anyone's help, really. Then L made his move. The black-haired man lifted me up like he always did and ran away with me in his arms. I felt safe, so I hugged him. I watched over his shoulder as the goose was getting smaller as we were getting farther away. I stuck my tongue out at it and laughed. "Thanks, L!"

"No problem!" He only slowed down a little bit, and I tucked my head under his chin. I watched him as he tried jogging down a small hill, but he slipped on the damp grass and fell. I landed on top of him, straddling his hips like he was a horse and I was the rider. We both just laughed. I rested my elbows on his chest as I made myself comfortable on him. I looked down at his shirt, and started playing with the hem by the collar.

It was later, so I asked, "What was your life like when you were a kid?" He didn't seem hesitant to answer, and he told me stories of a time when he enjoyed his dear parents. He told me about his first trip to a museum, and that it was a very good one. He said there were fossils of dead things called dinosaurs and how he thought they were the coolest things in the world, and famous paintings, and even rare ocean animals in large wall-tanks. It seemed like a fun place to go. L shared with me how much he loved it when he would come home from school and his whole house smelled like fresh-baked cookies his mother would make. How he felt so safe when his dad would be there to walk him home from the bus stop. And he told me how he was always thankful that his father helped him with his homework, even if he didn't really need help. I thought that was sweet. "What were your parents' names?"

Even though he smiled, he still seemed a little sad. He said, "My mother was Mabel Grace Kirnan before she married my father, Klark Alexander Lawliet. She took his last name when they married."

I thought about that name, "Mabel Grace… That's a really beautiful name, L."

"I always thought so, too," he said. "Oh, and that's how I got my name. Klark and Mabel. The first letter in both their names, K and M. The better between them in the alphabet is L. And they couldn't agree on any names that begin with L. They thought of Luke, Lewis, Leonard, but they didn't like those names. They basically just like the letter, so they just chose to call me L."

I smiled as I played with his hair, "That's a cool way to get a name."

He smiled proudly. "I always thought so," he reached his hand up as a warm breeze rolled by and gently moved my hair.

"Do you think Mabel and Klark would like me?"

He smiled at me reassuringly, and gently tucked my hair behind my one ear, "If they were still here, they would _love_ you. Don't ever imagine they would think badly of you. They were very open-minded people who loved to learn. And since you're Japanese, they would be very interested in learning about your culture."

I smiled, "I like being Japanese. I think Japanese people look cute!"

L smiled back. "Me too," and he leant up to kiss me briefly.

"What's your heritage?"

"Mine's more complicated than yours. I'm a quarter French, a quarter Russian, a quarter Japanese, and a quarter English. My mother was half French and half Japanese. And my father was half Russian and half English."

I thought some more… And I realized I didn't know something very important about the two of us. I set his parents to the side in our conversation of questions and answers. "L? How did we first meet?"

L smiled and took my hand in his, playing with my tiny fingers with his long and skinny fingers. He looked at mine for a while before looking at me as he explained, "Well I had gone to Japan for a police case, like how I always do from home on the computer now. So I go to Japan, meet up with your father and a few other police officers, and we invited you to come work on the case with us."

"What was the case about?"

He waved it off, "Nothing important." Though it subconsciously seemed unlikely, and even though something in the back of my mind said this wasn't the complete truth, I didn't really care. I stayed quiet to listen more. "So I met you, and you helped on the case. That's how we became friends."

**L's POV:**

"Did we like each other back then too?" Light asked.

I laughed, "_No_! You used to hate my guts and you tried beating me up all the time, but you had to put up with me for work's sake," she laughed really hard at that. "And I myself always wanted to be closer to you as a friend." She awed.

"Did we ever do anything silly?"

Well the handcuffs _could_ be considered silly. I'll tell her about it, but I'll make it sound like I didn't suspect her of killing over a hundred thousand people. So I put on my mask and told her, laughing at first to be convincing, "Ha-ha. Yes, we both got a _little_ drunk along with a young officer named Matsuda during the Christmas party we had at the station. And there was a set of toy handcuffs with a really long chain. It was a toy for children, and it had the key and everything." She smiled. "So Matsuda dared us to either kiss each other under the mistletoe, or we had to spend the night together handcuffed."

She laughed, "Matsuda sounds funny! So what happened?"

"Well, this was _way_ before we were a couple; you were actually only seventeen at the time. So we agreed to spend the night together handcuffed. We had to share a bed and everything." I couldn't hold my chuckles, "It was so awkward because we'd only barely known each other."

Suddenly, without any warning or indication, Light just grabbed my hands in hers, forced them to the ground, and leaned down to kiss me for a long time. She licked my lips, wanting inside, so I let her in. I also simultaneously invaded hers, our tongues touching like when we were at the zoo. It felt good, especially to be under this woman; like she was dominating me. Good fantasy of mine… Good, good fantasy.

If we weren't in public and in the comfort of our own home, then I would've considered touching her under her skirt. Just the same way I thought of doing it while we were making out on the bench at the zoo. The simple thought was enough to start getting me more aroused. But then she pulled back, "I love you." A quick peck on my bottom lip. She's so good at kissing, yet she didn't know her own name a few months ago. I am so in love with her, just as she loves me… She's the best girl I know. No one else in the world even comes close when compared to her.

She's something.

She's really something.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you think this is cute! Please <span>review<span>!**


	18. Heartless

**This chapter is the first reason I changed the rating to M.**

**WARNING: L does dirty things with his fingers.**

**:I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Heartless**

We were home now. Watari was out on an errand (honestly, I thought he was probably getting Light more lingerie). And I just couldn't push away a certain thought. It was the thought that I had when Light and I were making out at the zoo. The same thought I had when Light and I were making out at the park.

Touching her…there.

That heavenly little place. I wanted so bad to be introduced to that special place on her anatomy, but I couldn't go up to her and say, "Hey, sweetie, can you drop your panties to the floor so I can see your vagina?" HELL NO! That's not how I do things…

Wait, how can I say that? I've never had sex before!

I don't know how I do things!

But my heart pounded excitedly in my chest every time I thought about doing that. Not penetrating her, but just…touching her there…

I wanted to teach her what made her feel good. I wanted to hear her moan, feel her tense up in pleasure, see her eyes close and hear her panting for air, and…

I think Little L is a bad influence on me…

'_Damn straight I am!'_

I ignored his comment and decided to go to Light and ask if we could do something that couples do. We were alone, so we could! Watari's not home! I walked out of my room and went across the hallway to her room. She was on her laptop computer. Just seeing her made me feel hot, so I nervously put my hands in my pockets.

When she saw me, she looked up at me and smiled. I didn't do anything as I watched her close her laptop and set it aside, then reach her arms out for me. I didn't understand her gesture until she said, "Come kiss me."

I leant down and pecked her lip, and she held my face in her hands. I leaned back, standing up, and said, "Light, can we try doing something else that couples do?"

"Sure!" she seemed excited. "What is it?"

"It's…um…" I couldn't find the right words. "Well, Light," I started the sex talk, "when two people love each other very much, they do things to each other to make them feel good."

"Feel good?" she tilted her head.

"Yes, they make each other feel good. It's sexual…"

"Sexual….. How do they do that?"

I looked at her as she stood up beside me, "Well," I pointed to the front of her skirt, "they touch each other…at the part between their legs. That's what makes them feel good."

"Cool! Can we try it?"

The small sex-demon inside me (Little L, perhaps?) took over and made me smile devilishly at her, take her hand, lead her to my bedroom, and say, "Of course."

Once we were in my room, I shut and locked the door. I told Light to take her skirt off but leave her panties on. The innocent and sweet part of me was still nervous, no matter how sex-driven the other part of me was. I told her to get on the bed, and she sat down. I got on the bed next to her, then slowly slid off her panties. I didn't want to look, too embarrassed, so I just sat behind her and reached down with my hands. Light made herself comfortable on my lap, and I was more than happy to let her sit there. Little L was happy too. "Spread your legs apart," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver before she did so.

I slowly and blindly reached down, only seeing the back of her head. I felt her soft inner thigh, but was too nervous and shy to go any farther in than that. I reached my other hand to her hair. I moved some of it from the side of her neck, then planted my lips on her skin, letting my teeth nip a bit too. She seemed to like it as I slowly rubbed at her inner thigh, and she moaned very quietly. I loved that sound…

I summed up the courage and reached my hand to her mouth, telling her, "I need you to make my fingers wet. Can you do that?" Of course I knew that there would probably be enough of her natural lubricant already, but I still didn't want to hurt her. I wanted this to be a good experience for both of us. I wanted Light to want us to do this kind of thing again and again, over and over.

Light took my middle and ring finger in her mouth, quickly lubricating them with her saliva. When I pulled them out, "Good job, Light," I saw a string of saliva between my fingertips and the tip of her tongue. I put my wet hand in between her legs and just stopped. I was too shy to continue. But when she took my other hand in her own tiny hand, I felt really ready to try. I pushed my middle and ring fingers between her outer and inner labia, then pushed my way inside her wet opening. She sighed quietly in front of me, and I kissed her hand as I held it in my own.

I felt the wet and tight walls encircle around my fingers, and wondered what it would feel like if Little L was inside. How tight it would feel… I gradually got harder and harder. Then I remembered that I had to do something… Then I remembered that I didn't know what to do! Why didn't I at least research this! Crap! Now I'm going to be horrible at this!

My sweet girlfriend turned to me and asked me, "What is this called?"

I said, "I'm fingering you, but the pleasure hasn't started because I'm not moving my fingers yet. Do you want me to start so you'll feel good?"

"I want to feel as good as possible," at least she was honest. I would do my best.

I started moving my fingers inside of her almost as quickly as I could. She _instantly_ tensed and moaned the sweetest-sounding moans in the world. "Ah! Oh, L! Hah…ah! This feels good! This feels…so good! Please don't stop! Hah! Oh, L! …..I love you…nngh…so much…" She couldn't talk very well because she was breathing too hard. She leaned back into me, her head on my collar bone.

I leaned forward to her ear, resting my chin on one of her tensing shoulders, and whispered, "I love you too, Light. Don't ever forget that." I listened to her moans and her loving words before telling her, "This is something that only the two of us do. Together," I told her very softly. "And only when we're alone. Us doing this is only for us to know about." She nodded while she moaned my last name. Her hand squeezed mine tightly in surges. "This is something we do because we're a couple. And we do this because we love each other and want to make each other feel good. Do you understand, Light?"

Just as she nodded, I remembered that the clitoris was SUPER sensitive and a prime pleasure spot for women. I reached my thumb to it, pressed lightly on it, and quickly flicked it side-to-side. She screamed and shouted in great pleasure, calling my name the whole time. Every time she shouted "I love you!" I whispered the same back into her ear. I then lightly nibbled on it when she started breathing _really_ fast and hard, so I made my fingers go quicker inside her, and I played with her clitoris faster. She let out a big moan and squeezed my hand very tightly, and my other hand hurt really badly from all the straining movement, so I stopped. I assumed that big moan meant she orgasmed, that's also why I stopped.

She was catching her breath as she slumped against me, panting very heavily. "That was very good. It felt…..incredible. Thank you so much, L." I cleaned my hand, tasting sugary lemon drops; the taste I was addicted to.

My girlfriend got up and turned to me, looking into my eyes with her own half-lidded ones. Light was pant-less, breathing hard, and flushed in her post-orgasm. Too damn sexy! She whispered to herself, "Part between the legs…" then she slowly looked down at my waist. She saw my erection evident under my jeans. "What's that?"

I blushed, surely I did, "That's my…erection, Light."

"Erection?" I felt like I was throwing mud into pure water by telling her these sexual things. Like I was stepping onto smooth freshly-fallen snow, tainting it and messing up the perfection.

"Yes," I got closer to her and felt her cheek, "but I don't feel comfortable explaining."

"Why?" she shrugged. "Is it because I have amnesia?" she seemed offended, but also very sad.

"Well, yes Light, it is." She was so innocent and pure! I couldn't tell her these things. And at that moment I felt guilty for fingering her! How could I have been so selfish? Just living a fantasy of mine because _I_ wanted to? I didn't even consider what she wanted! How unfair! "Light," I looked away and covered my eyes with my hand like the time when she only wore a towel around her waist, "please cover yourself." I said this gently.

She must've been insulted. Light got up, quickly yet angrily putting on her panties and skirt. She stood there and said in a hurt tone, "Why don't you ever look at me without clothes? I always think about the two of us together just in our skin! Is that not acceptable to society or something?" She got quieter, "…You treat me like I'm a child and I hate it…"

"Light, to me," I stood up too, "you _are_ a lost child! But I do love you, please understand and believe that… I just don't want to do anymore sexual things with you until you get to know me better. That's not fair to you…" I tried cupping her angry face in my hands to kiss her, but – for the first time ever – she pushed me away.

"Quit it! There you go again without even realizing it! Kindly remember that I'm not 4, I'm _24_! Treat me like it for once! All the babying is annoying! I'm sick of it!"

I realized just how little she really is. I was so frustrated that I didn't realize I was yelling, "LIGHT! I have to protect you and teach you everything! I baby you because I _care_! I love you! That's why I baby you all the time!"

She screamed back in equal volume, "Do you consider what _I_ want! No! You don't! I _do_ want to try experimenting with more…" the new word must've been tough, "_sexual_ things with you! I _don't_ want to be treated like a newborn! Please respect—"

I kissed her. Holding her cheeks in my hands, feeling her torso on mine. I don't know why the hell I did that! I guess I saw it in a movie or something. Stupid move. She pushed me away roughly, then slapped me hard across the face.

I saw that in a movie too.

My beautiful girlfriend left the room, slamming the door behind her. For extra effect, she even opened it again like a child and slammed it shut even harder and louder than the first time. I only watched before I went after her. She was stomping angrily and quickly down the stairs, and I followed. "Light," I was apologetic now, I just wanted her to kiss me willingly again, I wanted to hold her again, "I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

"I think we've done enough talking for now." We were in the foyer, and Watari suddenly came home from shopping. He seemed happy to see Light, probably to tell her about the new lingerie he bought her. But once he felt the tenseness, his smile went away.

He quickly set his bags down and looked at me as he stepped closer to Light, "What's going on?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Light said in a dead tone as she slipped her shoes on. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later…"

And with that, she walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

"L," Watari wouldn't let it go, "what happened?"

"We had a fight." My hands were in my pockets as I stared at the floor.

Watari nodded understandingly, then picked up his bags. I avoided eye contact with him. He offered, "Do you want to talk about it? I may be able to help."

I sat on down on the floor, my back against the wall as I stared at the door, "No, I'll be okay. I'll just wait here for her."

"Did you say hurtful things to her? Did she to you?"

I nodded, "We were both very angry, so yes. We both did and said things we normally wouldn't have."

He started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door frame, "L," I looked up at him as he smiled at me, "it's your first fight as a couple. During the Kira Case, I'm sure your fights were a lot worse then this fight." I smiled back. He said, "She just needs to let off steam. It'll pass."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it can end here. Sad ending! They had their first fight! :(<strong>

**Find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	19. City Hall

**Okay! So how will our couple resolve their conflicts?**

**Let's find out!**

**Light's POV while she's outside walking around, okay? Good! Let's get started...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**City Hall**

I felt ashamed...but I felt so angry too! How could L treat me like that? Why couldn't he just listen to me? He's as...what's that word?...stubborn! He's just as stubborn as I am! Clearly, we both wanted our way...but I was right! Wasn't I?

Anyways, I was walking down the sidewalk through town. Lighted up...no...lit up signs...no..._neon_ signs were turned on that evening through the shops and restaurants in town as the sun was about to go to bed. I walked passed the church where my earliest memory took place. I was tired of walking...so I sat on the stone steps of a place called City Hall. I had my elbows on my knees and my hands cupped my chin. I was depressed.

_'I'm sorry we fought._

_Just come find me._

_But I still think I'm right.'_

**L's POV:**

Light had still not returned...

I missed her.

"You're still here!" I heard as I still sat waiting for Light in the foyer. Watari seemed angry...pissed, even!

I turned to him, surprised, "Yes, I'm still here."

"Are you _dumb_ or are you just _stupid_, boy!" This surprised me even more. "What in the world are you still doing here!"

I looked around for a bit, as if an answer would jump out at me. I looked back to my father, "I'm...waiting for Light to come home...sir." I added the 'sir' to show that I knew I was in trouble, even though I didn't know what I was in trouble for.

He walked over to me and smacked me upside the head. This was surprise #3 for today... "You really _are_ stupid!"

"What do you mean?" I stood up and rubbed my sore head.

"Go after her!" he pointed to the door. "Go get Light back!"

"But she left, she doesn't want to see me."

_Smack!_

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot!" he said. Then Watari pushed me out the door. "GO! GET! HER!"

"Watari! She doesn't want to see me!" I retorted.

"L! Think about what happened when she first ran away! When the old Light found out she was once Kira, she ran away and she got HURT! She got AMNESIA! What if she's out there right now getting beat up or...or _worse_!" He was right... "GO GET LIGHT! NOW!"

"You're right... I'll go." And I was off.

As I ran away from the house to find her, I heard Watari say, "I only yelled because I love you!"

**Light's POV:**

It was nighttime now... It was black-dark, not blue-dark. If the sky was blue-dark, I wouldn't have thought it was so late. But the sky was black-dark, so it was late. The stars were out on that warm night. _'Maybe I should go home and make up with L. At least sitting here helped me clear my head.'_

I got up to leave City Hall, wondering how I would face L once I found my way home. I was sad and looked down in shame, but on the sidewalk I saw bare feet. I looked up and saw my...friend. He looked sad. I knew I must have looked sad too.

We both stood there and just stared at each other. I was trying to figure out what he might have been thinking, and I bet he was trying to do the same to me. That fight was stupid. I regret it. I hope we're still boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We should talk," he said, sitting on the stone steps.

I followed and sat down again, "Okay." I was so nervous to hear what he'd say... I did this weird thing when I was nervous; my legs start to shake and I have to rub my thumbs together. Being nervous was my least favorite thing in the world.

We both just looked at the ground in front of us, we didn't look at each other. L must have been nervous too.

I heard him say, "I was wrong, Light."

"What?" Feelings of shock came over me as I looked at him. He thought so too? I was right? I thought he would stay the same as when we were fighting; just angry and unwilling to have an open mind to my side!

He looked at me and smiled, "You were right, and I was wrong. I had no reason to treat you like that." He put his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with deep, grey, truthful eyes. "You were right; you're not 4 years old, you're 24." I smiled when he said, "I promise to try my best not to baby you anymore."

I said very...what's that word again?..._earnestly_! I said very earnestly to L, "Thank you, L... Thank you so much..."

"And," L seemed to be very flustered and nervous under the lit streetlight, "in the near future, if you want to, we can try more..._s-sexual_ things."

"Oh!" I became flustered too, remembering how good it felt. And knowing that L wanted to do that because he loved me made it even sweeter. "I'd like that, a lot." I was scared when I asked, "Hey, is it okay if I try to touch you on your 'part between the legs'?"

My boyfriend's face seemed to get even redder, and I didn't think that was possible. He was like a tomato! He looked down, and his black bangs covered his eyes, "Yes... you may touch me there, if you like."

I smiled, "Good!"

L looked up to see me, his blush fading, "Guess what?" There was a smile on his face.

"Hm?"

"We survived our first fight," he smirked.

My eyes widened when I realized this was true! "You're right, L!" Then I wondered, "Hey, are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He put his arm around me, "Of course," he smiled.

But then I thought about it, "That really was a stupid thing to fight about, huh?"

"No, not at all. I was doing something wrong and I didn't consider or realize that I might be bothering you. All this time, I thought you liked it because I was protective of you."

I smiled, "Well, I don't mind you protecting me, I'm very grateful for it, actually." I thought back to the fight while we were shopping in Japan. "It's just the babying that I don't like. I like to feel like I'm on everyone else's level, even though I not."

He smiled, "You'll get there soon. And if I every start to baby you again without knowing it, just tell me instead of keeping quiet. Keeping it bottled up inside like that will only make you want to explode with anger, okay?"

"Okay..."

L smiled, "Can we kiss and make up now?"

"Sure," I leaned in and my lips connected with his before we were hugging. We stayed like that for a long time, just slowly rubbing or patting the others back or back of the head. It was nice.

When we pulled apart, L Lawliet stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on, Light," he said. "Let's go home."

I told him that I was excited to go home.

And so he took me there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this one it short, but you'll get over it someday.<strong>

**BTW, I heard this really weird/awesome/extremely catchy song. It's the opened to an anime called _Paranoia Agent_. (WARNING: some people might be freaked out by what the people in this opening do. Nothing bad, just creepy. They just stare at you while they smile and laugh.) I do know about Lil Slugger and I love him already!**

**Oh and a little fun fact about the blue-dark and black-dark thing... When I was little I wouldn't come inside from playing until it the sky was black-dark. If someone told me to come inside and it was blue-dark, I would tell them, "It's not late! I can still play! It's only blue-dark!" XD**

**Lil piece of Namwen's past!**


	20. Over My Head

**This chapter will be so CUTE and hopefully FUNNY! I'm no comedian unless it's dirty so... yea...**

**I'm an ass-hat :/**

**Light's POV!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Over My Head**

The fight was over and done with. It ended that night and was never mentioned again. Watari hugged me as tight as he could when we arrived back home before he kissed me on the forehead. He was sweet. That night, L and I both slept in his bed, holding each other as we fell asleep. I didn't like the fight, but I also couldn't deny that it made us closer and stronger as a pair.

Two weeks later, I was given a wonderful gift! L said that it was my late birthday present because he had some issues with the company for getting my insurance. What L got me was a car! It was so curvy and cute and little! And it looked Japanese!...but it wasn't. L told me it was made in Germany... Oh well...

L said it was a 2010 Volkswagen Beetle. It was blue on the outside, black on the inside, and it looked like it matched my personality perfectly! When I told L that, he said that's why he got it, because it looked like a happy car and reminded him of me. He said he ordered it from the computer, so that explained how he was able to get it for me as a surprise... Computers sure are powerful.

But there was one, tiny, little problem.

Thanks to my amnesia, I forgot how to drive!

**L's POV:**

We sat in Light's car, which was parked in the driveway. She was in the driver's seat while I was in the passenger's seat. "Are you sure you're comfortable? Is your seat adjusted well enough for you? Is your steering wheel too high or too low?" She checked them, playing with her seat and wheel for a moment before nodding to me. "Good," I handed her the keys. "Put you key in the ignition, then turn it."

She pushed the key inside slowly, as if the car were nuclear and would explode if she didn't do it carefully. Light was nervous, I could feel it as much as I could see it. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand over hers. I turned the key and her car started.

She laughed it off, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"I can tell." I smiled, "But it's alright. I'm right here to teach you, okay?" I showed Light how to pull down the emergency brake, then taught her how to put the car in drive. "Now slowly release your foot off the brake and gently put it on the gas petal."

She repeated as she followed the steps, "Release foot... Gas petal..." She asked me, "Do I use the same foot?"

"Whatever you're more comfortable with."

She only used her right foot, unlike my prediction that she would want to use both. Light was right, she's not 4 like I sometimes think she is, she's 24.

After about ten minutes of practice, she was able to drive in a straight line; however, turning was another story. Every time we came to a turn she would panic and make me turn for her. Once, I told her I wouldn't and she started panicking and suddenly hit the brake.

"What if something us there and I don't see it?"

"Light, you'll see the other car's headlights shining..." I tried to comfort her as we sat in the middle of the road. I put the car in park.

"What if it's a person! People don't have headlights!" she was more concerned than angry; I could tell that much. "What if I turn too hard? Or what if I don't turn hard enough? I could hurt somebody else or myself! And I'd wreak the car!"

I comforted her for a while... While I did that, I started to brainstorm on ways to help Light learn how to turn.

What I came up with was pure _gold_!

Not only was it a way to teach her how to drive, but also a good way to bond with her and get closer to her. Plus, I was sure she'd love it too!

I got out of the car, went to Light's side, and told her to get out too. I was thankful that no other cars were anywhere in sight. When she was out, I saw in her seat, and pulled the bottom of the seat back as far as it would go. "Now sit on my lap."

She did as I said, then I put the seatbelt over both of us (safety first!), which only held the two of us closer together. She tried looking at me, but that only pushed our cheeks closer together. Light laughed, and that made me laugh a bit too. When I tried looking over her, I silently thanked God that He made her little, because I could see over her perfectly fine.

"Put you hands on the wheel, Light." She did. And I put my hands over her tiny hands. I put the car in drive, "And you handle the petals...got that?"

"Mm-hm!" she nodded at me with a serious face. She was determined to succeed no matter what! And I'd be there to cheer her on!

We were driving straight, continuing down the road at a good speed. I kissed Light's head before we could both see a turn in the road. I could feel her tense up, her hands gripping the black steering wheel tightly. "Just relax your hands, Light. I'll turn for you so you can get the feel of it."

I did.

And I did that many times. Soon she got the concept of turning.

A month later, after getting Light a book to study about driving and road safety, I took her to renew her driver's license.

She passed with flying colors. Her smile was just as beautiful on her new license as it was the whole way home.

**Light's POV:**

After that month of L helping me to finally get my license, we had a lot of fun together going to different places, taking turns being the driver.

But I felt bad. L did so much for me, but I didn't do anything for him in return. I asked Watari for advice. "Well," he said, "it's only April, so his birthdays a long time away. But you know how much he loves cake. Why not bake him a cake?"

What a wonderful idea! "Thanks, Watari! I'll get to that!" I put on my pink apron with the heart on it, and I went solo as I tried to figure out the recipe for strawberry shortcake. I didn't want any help; this gift to L was supposed to be special.

I successfully preheated the oven to 375° and also was able to get all the right ingredients mixed correctly in my mixing bowl.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The oven was done preheating.

Now I had to put the cake batter in a pan after spraying it was a butter spray so it won't stick. You'll never guess what happened to me, I friggin' slipped! And not only that, I had the bowl full of cake batter in my hands when I slipped. And that just made everything _sooo_ much better!

Basically, I was covered in cake batter. And when I fell, I fell sideways, and the bowl landed on top of me, covering my hands, arms, faces, and hair in little sputters and spatters. I, of course, was scared when I fell, and so I screamed, attracting the attention of the last person I wanted to see. L. I curled myself in a ball and put my head down as I sat on the messy floor, I didn't want him to see me like that. Making stupid mistakes and looking stupid and being covered in stupid cake batter.

I wanted to cry...

**L's POV:**

"Light!" I ran down the stairs and through the hallways to find Light. I had heard her screams before hearing a loud _bang_ from the kitchen.

When I walked in, this is what I saw.

A pastry batter of some sort covering the floor, a lopsided while mixing bowl that was spilling more of it onto the floor, the oven set to 375°, and Light curled up in a ball in her pink apron. She looked so sad, but what if she was injured!

"Light!" I went up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Go away..."

"Light," I crouched down to her lever, "look at me..."

"No..." she buried her face even deeper in her little ball.

I tried again, gently, "I just want to know what's wrong..."

There was a silence...then I heard her muffle in agreement before she looked up at me. There was a creamy-looking substance on her face, arms, hands, and on her hair. The same stuff that was all over the floor.

I stood up, grabbed her hands, pulled her up, and held her wrists in my hands. I tried to search in her eyes for what was wrong, but she avoided my gaze. "You were trying to bake something, but you slipped, huh?" I didn't need to be a detective to guess that much. She nodded, and then her eyes started to well up. I leaned down to look into her brown eyes and said gently, "Hey, there's no need to cry." Light started to quietly hiccup on her own sobs, so I stroked her hair where it was clean to try cheering her up.

"B-but...it was g-going to...be...for you." She squeezed her eyes shut, the tears spilling over. "I...was going to re-repay you for t...teaching m-me how to drive...and...and for always being...s-so nice to me..." I understood then. That explained the cake batter.

I leaned down to look into her eyes again. "Light... Look, it's okay... It's no big deal, right?"

My brunette cried harder and said more vehemently, "But it is a big deal! At least it is to me! I-I...I wanted the cake to be perfect for you...! But now it's all ruined because I'm so stupid...!" The tears that ran down her face reflected light, they had a shine to them. Even in sadness, I realized, Light was still beautiful. She cried beautifully. But, at the same time, this was a morose cry rather than a spilling of joyful tears. I had to comfort her, it was only right. "Plus," she added, "...b-because of me...the kitchen's a mess."

I made her I was close to her face and looked right into her eyes, seeing little specks of cinnamon and gold in her irises, "Listen to me...you are _not_ stupid. You just slipped. It was an honest mistake. We all make mistakes, there's no such thing as a perfect person. I'm not perfect, Watari's not perfect, and you're not perfect. _Everyone_ is flawed. But you're you, and that's all that matters, because people who truly love you love you for what you really are, and they'll love your mistakes just as much." I kissed her forehead lovingly. "And none of this is a big deal, okay?" She nodded, sniffling. "And no one's angry at you for the mess, Light... Plus, this is actually better than cake, you know."

Light looked up at me, clearly confused. I wiped away her tears before kissing her, holding her tiny waist. She was a clumsy cook in her frilly pink apron with the heart-shaped pocket, but I loved her anyways. My girlfriend pulled herself from my lips, "How is this better?" she wondered.

"Because," and the cake batter on her cheek was licked away by yours truly.

"L! That has raw eggs in it!" she warned me.

I shrugged, "So?" Another lick, a kiss to her cheek, a little lick for the tip of her nose, and a sweet taste on my mouth. "It's good so I'm going to eat it. Besides, a little bit won't kill me..." I slid my hand from Light's waist to the small of her back, my other hand gently holding her wrist. I then leaned into her so much that she was forced to walk backwards into the counter. Light giggled a little when I slowly kissed and licked the batter off her neck. She was clearly loving this, and I couldn't help myself. It was a playful encounter. We both ended up laughing like idiots.

But, even if she had never tried to repay me... that'd still be okay. The reason I did those nice things in the first place is because I love her, and I want to do everything I can to help her succeed in making her short-term and long-term dreams come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that special? Lol...<strong>


	21. Say When

**First off, I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating as often as I should. I WON'T make this a habit, I promise. Just drama with my mom, so I'm secretly planning on moving in with my dad to solve all this... Anyways...**

**L's POV**

**I wish I was old enough to get a job... I like $$$! Well... 1 more year...**

**Oh and this title doesn't really make sense AGAIN! I apologize for that... This is just another filler chapter... The more important titles will make sense. Promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Say When**

I'd seen Light's car pull up in the driveway through the window in the family room as I watched some paranormal crap on TV. I saw her run to the front door. My brunette wore a big smile on her face as she ran to me and jumped on my lap, almost too excited as she asked, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a job!" she spazed happily. Reminding me of that one character on that silly anime we watch together to help Light with relearning history; Hetalia: Axis Powers. She's spazzing like America! That's a funny show.

But I was very impressed and surprised at this news! I had no idea Light was job-hunting! I was so proud! My little woman's becoming responsible! My arms immediately flew around Light, and hers did the same to me. "Congratulations, Light. So where are you now employed?"

"At that cute grocery store on 3rd Street. The Company Store. My new boss stationed me to be a cashier. I get my own cash register and checkout aisle and everything!"

"That's great, Light! How did the interview go?"

Light smiled and explained brightly, "It went great! I was just honest and my boss was so understanding. When I told him about my amnesia and how I don't know how to do much, he said that he and the other employees would show me how to do everything. And I start work tomorrow morning at 8 and work until 3."

"Light, sweetie, that's just such good news!" I hugged her and ran my hands though her hair, "I'm so happy that you have something to look forward to. You'll do great, I just know you will."

Later, when Watari came home, she told Watari. He was delighted and congratulated her on her accomplishment.

**The Next Day:**

Light got up early for work.

"Do you have a specific uniform they want you to wear?" I asked from under the blankets of our bed as she was up fixing her hair in the mirror. I had only my boxers on and had my hands behind my head. The rising sun was pouring in through the window, and it seemed to make my ghost-white skin glow.

"They said they would have one for me there." Light smiled to me before she left, "Okay, I guess I'm off."

I don't get a kiss?"

She came back, smiling. My brunette leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as she left, "Bye."

Light smiled, "Bye."

"Good luck."

**Later:**

I'd gone back to sleep after Light left for her first day at work. I showered at about 10AM and got dressed. Sitting at my computer after quickly solving an intricate robbery case quickly proved to be boring.

At about 11AM I played cards with Watari. I won. Then we played a couple games of chess as 11:30. I won again. It was nice to spend some time with Watari, but I really missed my girl.

At around 12 o clock I was really bored. I finally decided to walk over to The Company Store. It didn't take me too long to get there, and once I did and made eye contact with Light, she smiled brightly at me. Her uniform wasn't anything particularly made to be flattering – a brown polo shirt and a blue apron – but her tiny figure made it look very nice on her. "Hi, Ryuuzaki!" she gave me a little wave. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled, "Grocery shopping."

Several times I made my way through the aisles without picking up anything, sometimes watching Light scan and bag peoples' groceries with ease and always a sweet smile. Once when I was in the produce section – which was about about 20 feet away from where Light was – I overheard her young English boss saying what a good job she was doing. I was so proud of her. She smiled and thanked him the praise.

Finally I decided to go to her aisle – aisle 3 – just to buy a candle bar. The whole time she smiled at me as I looked at her while I paid. She handed me my change and my candy bar, "Have a nice day, sir," she smiled.

"Will do..." I walked away, but I didn't exit the store, just came back around to buy another candy bar, "Sorry, forgot I wanted this one too."

She laughed a little, playing along, "Okay," and she scanned it. _Beep!_ "That's...1 dollar, please." I handed her $5. "Thank you." She handed me the candy bar and my change again. "Have a nice day, Ryuuzaki," she smiled again.

"You too Light."

I left the store for real this time... Only planning to walk around the block just to come back for my real groceries.

**Light's POV:**

I guess my coworker saw Ryuuzaki's little flirting too. Her name's Kayla, she's really nice. She has long blonde hair with bangs, and her green eyes are very pretty sparkly and are surrounded by her neatly-done black eyeliner and mascara, she has freckles too. Her green eyes are really pretty, I'm kinda jealous of them.

Kayla came over, her hand on her hip, "Hey Light? Was that guy harassing you? Or stalking you or something just now?" She reminded me of my little sister; sweet, but also protective. The only thing different was Sayu speaks Japanese and Kayla has a British accent.

I waved my hands, "Oh no no no! That's just my boyfriend being silly. He knows it's my first day, so I guess he's just worried about me."

Kayla's attitude changed – much like Sayu's would – as soon as she heard that. "Aw! That's so sweet of him! I wish I had a nice guy in my life like you do." She asked, suddenly curious, "What's his name?"

"Rue Ryuuzaki."

"That's a strange name."

"Oh, well he's Japanese like me."

"I see," my British coworker said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure no one was creeping on you. But if someone does, you let me know," she said threateningly, but not towards me.

I laughed, "Okay. Thanks, Kayla."

**5 Minutes Later:**

I wasn't surprised to see L walk in again. As he walked towards the grocery aisles, he said, "Sorry to bug you again, but I'm getting what we really need this time."

I smirked at him. For a genius, he can be kind of an idiot. "Okay."

L came back a few minutes later with a small basket of his groceries. Bread, milk, lunch meat, and eggs.

And I, being new at my job, forgot that I wasn't supposed to put the bread under L's gallon of milk. Kayla saw it just as I realized my mistake, "Oh Light! The bread!"

I was so scared! What if she told out boss and he fired me! But I knew what to do! After quickly bowing to Kayla in apology, I quickly dragged L with me to the storage room. There were boxes of lots of food of all kinds.

I asked the box boy, who's name I saw was 'Reid' on his name-tag, "Where's the bread?"

"Oh...Light?" he said my name strangely at seeing my name-tag. Yes that's my name! Just get the bread, please! "Ugh...the bread's over here." He walked away to cut a box open, then gave us the bread. "Here you go..."

"Thank you!" Reid grabbed another box and exited the storage room to stock the shelves. I turned to L, "Here's your bread. Sorry for messing up the first time," I laughed nervously.

But he smiled, "It's fine, Light."

I then stood up on my tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss. "Thanks for loving my mistakes as much as you love me."

He smiled into our kiss as he closed his eyes, "You're welcome."

I think I'll scratch grocery shopping off the list of things L has Watari do. I like it when L does the grocery shopping...

* * *

><p><strong>All done!<strong>

**Kayla and Reid are based off of classmates that I have in school... Just a fun fact.**

**What did you think?**


	22. Some Trust

**Very important chapter! Finally one that has some significance! Oh and the little will finally make some sense...I think! *checking* ...Yes!**

**Okay this is L's POV...**

**I hope you guys enjoy this freaking long-ass story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Some Trust**

There I was, just sitting at my computer that day, thinking very diligently. But as usual, I wasn't thinking about how the missing convict could've gotten away, or how they could've stolen what they'd stolen. No, I was thinking about my wonderful girlfriend and best friend, Light Yagami...

_You fake you're full_

_And you feel tomorrow_

_Coming and you gotta do_

_What you can do_

_To get away with everything you want_

_And still get what you need_

Every good and bad memory. The beginning is my favorite. The very first moment I saw her, in her more formal and serious clothes – her shirt and tie with a shirt – that was the first time I every felt truly alive. Before I know her my life was just slugging along without much of a purpose. I couldn't go outside. I had no social skills. But that was before her...

She changed me...

_You're slowing down_

_Cause you done it before_

_You look at the floor_

_And you wonder when it's_

_Gonna come on up over your head_

_You can get some rest_

I love every moment. Every romantic moment, every bloody and hatred-filled moment – I loved them all equally. We used to fight all the time, physically. She wasn't afraid to hurt me, and I wasn't afraid to sneak in and break her, rip her sanity by the seams. Our bumps and bruises, our bloody bandages and gauze pads were a sign that we weren't afraid to hurt each other.

Our friendship back then wasn't nearly what it is today. There was no touching, there were no smiles. Only glares and attempts at deception. Only mind games upon layers and layers of mind games. Trying to get two or three steps ahead of each other.

Nowadays, it's easier. There is no fighting, not punching or kicking. No bloodshed. Only love.

_Some Trust in love_

_Some Trust in hatred_

_Some Trust in fear_

_Some in violence_

_Some Trust in faith_

_Some Trust in fortune_

_Some Trust in God and_

_Some just get away..._

The love that we feel for each other when our lips connect. When we walk hand-in-hand like we could get lost if we don't hold on. When I introduce her to new words and phrases in both English and Japanese. When I help her learn new things, and – in return – she helps me solve cases. When my grey eyes meet her brown eyes and make sparks fly everywhere, like it's a cause of celebration. And it really is. I've never felt this way before.

_Swear to God I'm gonna get it right_

_Stay down tied_

_Until I get my fill_

_Take it all but it's falling through_

_Done it before so maybe a little bit_

_More will make it easier_

_To get on through the door_

I want to give her everything. All of life's pleasures. Every bit of what's mine. I want it all to be hers too. To let her know that she's my equal.

Picking up my cell phone, the decision I was making was about to change my life forever. I called her father in Japan...

_Some Trust in pain_

_Some Trust in pleasure_

_Some Trust in union_

_Some in innocence_

_Some Trust in fear_

_Some Trust in fortune_

_Some Trust everyone_

_Some just get away..._

He answered, "Ryuuzaki, what's wrong?"

"Yagami-san. Oh don't worry, nothing's wrong." He was always worried for his daughter, but I knew he trusted me, nonetheless.

"Are you okay?"

I knew my face must have been red. "Yagami-san," I started, taking a deep breath, "if you don't mind, I would like to ask you..." How was I doing this? I didn't think I could say it to him! "if it would be alright with you... If I asked for your daughter's hand in marriage." He was silent for a moment... Dammit, what was he thinking! "Sir?"

_Call it security_

_Call it your purity_

_Call it the words we pray_

_Call it the sins we say_

_But you never wanted it this way_

Soichiro finally asked, "You want to ask Light to marry you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Listen, I'm going to lay every rule down for you, okay? You will always and forever only see her as someone to love. You will never abuse her, verbally, physically, or mentally."

My voice shook, "Yes," I was so happy I wanted to cry.

"And most importantly, just always love her the way she is," I could hear his voice cracking too.

_Some Trust in God_

_Some Trust in country_

_Some Trust in love_

_Some in violence_

One tear spilled, "Thank you, Yagami-san."

I could hear him sniffling on the other line, "You know... I always did see you as my son, L..."

"And you were always like a father to me." I wiped away my tear, "Thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't... I trust you." Soichiro said.

_Some Trust in diamonds_

_Some Trust in the Devil_

_Some Trust in fear_

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

Sooner or later we hung up. I was so happy... I smiled, then I remembered – that was something I only recently started doing; smiling. When the new Light came into my life.

_Some just_

_Get away..._

Light...

_Get away..._

The love of my life...

_Get away..._

I won't let her get away...

_Get away..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I just pulled this one outta my ass in like 30 minutes...but it's still important!<strong>

**OMG! Who fangirl squealed when L asked Soichiro for Light's hand in marriage? I wanna know who did!**

**Oh and just so there's no confusion, Soichiro isn't saying, "Yes, Light will get married to you whether she likes it or not." He's saying, "It's ultimately her choice, but if she says yes, I have no problem with it."**


End file.
